One Piece Status Quo Pirate Style
by BlackoSun
Summary: What would of happened if the ASL became the ASLE? A sister added to the mix is going to change a lot, and maybe help bring down the world in this funny tale.
1. Why You Shouldn't Accept Dares

Hello Viewers and or bystanders reading over someone's shoulder!

This story was written as a dare from a very smug friend of mine, who is watching me type this, the jerk. Anyway One Piece is a anime/manga that just about everyone loves to write fic's about and I'm not going to ver off the beaten path, at lest not that far.

Now the lay out of the crew in the normal fic's is simple:

Luffy - Captain. Zoro - First Mate. Nami - Navigator. Ussopp - Sniper. Sanji - Cook

Chopper - Doctor. Robin - Archeologist. Franky - Shipwright. Brook - Musician

My isn't going to be that simple just warning for later chapters! Well now let's go on to the Story! Welcome to the first ever chapter of my fiction! One Piece: Status Quo Pirate Style!

~ BlackoSun*

Chapter 01

I own only OCsPlotMyself Anony owns only Anonys dare!

I looked around for my wayward brother. "Hey Elwood!" Found him, now what is he doing with that dagger? "Hello Luffy and what are you doing with that dagger, hem?" I watched as he started to sweat "I was going to prove to Shanks that I was strong enough to be a pirate...by stabbing myself in the face." I stared at him "Do you have a dagger for me." Luffy grinned handing me one as well, slowly looking it over I smiled "Shall we?"

Walking up onto the Red Force I waited for Luffy. A second later my whistle pierced the air "What are you two doing up there!" I glanced at the nameless crew member before smirking "Because were up here." He blinked in confusion. "Aaahhw don't spoil their fun Max." There he is "Well Luffy now?" A tiny nod.

Raising the dagger up I stuck it in my mouth at the left corner moments later I withdrew the dagger well blood streamed down the smirk like wound. Before I fainted I saw Luffy catch me.

I woke up in the back bedroom of Party's Bar Luffy resting at my side, raising my hand I touched what I knew to be a scaring mark doing so I woke Luffy. "Elwood your awake! The doctor stitched us up he said we'd have scars." I smiled feeling the stitches pull but hold "Good we deserve them for that. Help me up I want to look in the mirror."

Standing slowly I held onto Luffys arm walking to the dresser with a few stumbles, looking into the reflective glass I giggled. "Well now we don't look like twins, saddening." I watched as mirror Luffy frowned before smiling "We can I still have my dagger I caught it from Benn when he threw it."

I nodded before holding my hand out, Luffy placed the dagger in it aiming the dagger under my left eye I stabbed an inch before pulling it out. Handing the dagger over I pressed against the cut and watched Luffy slice a smirk into the left side of his mouth curving up his cheek. Acting quickly I put him on the bed and ran to get Makino, she would be pissed.

Sadly I was right what I had forgotten about was Shanks. "You did what!!!!" I plugged my ears before running back to the room Makino, Shanks, and the doctor fallowing me at a breakneck pace. When we entered the room I was across the room in seconds sitting next to Luffy "Move I need to help him!" I glanced back as the doctor started stitching up Luffy mouth. Shanks was worried well Makino was crying into Shanks side, turning back I jerked in surprise as the doctor was in my face with a needle.

I grimaced as I sat on the bed my cheek on fire and a couple of bumps on my head "Now tell us why you two did something so stupid!" I groaned as my ears were assaulted once again. Checking Luffy I looked at Makino "We wanted to match...It was mainly my idea not Luffy he only had the dagger." I was awarded with another bump and a ear full.

I growled as I fell off the bed "Hungryyy!" Pushing to my feet I pulled Luffy asleep with me down the stairs to the bar. Makino was still mad about our idiocy from weeks prior, luckily Shanks was out at the pier and only Benn was there to look at us with disappointment. "Makinooo, foooood!" She looked at us with sadness before moving her eyes back to the food I sighed in depression at how she couldn't stand the scars.

I slowly chewed the meat watching for the stitches to not bust them, Benn watched us eat just in case as well "When are you going out?" Benn grimaced "Afternoon, we'll begone for a month before our last stop here then we will head back to the Grand line." I pouted well as much as I could. "Luffy what do you think?" I glanced at him, the scared side faced me as if he were smiling. "I don't know with wait time it'll take two months before Shanks leaves but he's still angry at us. What about you Elwood." I yawned "We need something to cover our scars, the village is frightened of our...smiles, bandannas." Luffy nodded still eating.

I smack Luffy upside the head "No Luffy, were not here to buy dresses. Sir we need 10 meters of dark green canvas, and 3 spools of green thread. Please." Paying the clerk I dragged Luffy back to the bar. Makino smiled at us as I ran up the stairs "Hi, bye!" I smiled pulling Luffy to a stop "Now for the cloaks. Hold still!" I started measuring and cutting, stitching and adding leaving nothing to waste. I giggled as I sat back and studied the cloak it was perfect, a plain green cloak with a mask slip placed in the hood. I tugged on the arm to check the hiddy holes and fingerless gloves added, a work of art and stealth. The perfect cloak to hide our gruesome scars.

I sat at the bar staring at Shanks he was leaving for the Grand line "So this is the day you two I'll miss both of you." Luffy hugged me, quiet tears soaking my shirt.

I held onto Luffy as Shanks started up the gangplank "I'll become a pirate and have a crew better then you Shanks!" I smiled as Shanks stooped down and pressed his sacred Strawhat onto Luffy head. No words were passed as he held his hand up and a deck of cards were tossed into it, I watched as he held them out to me with a smile as I took them he walked away.

For hours I sat and stared at the deck of cards, all of the cards were jokers with razor sharp edges. I finally looked up when Grandpa barged in and grabbed me, Luffy already in one hand I hung with my cards being placed in a pocket. "We are going somewhere new! An you will live there from now on!" I groaned looking at Luffy with a blank stare he mimicked me before kicking Gramp's.

I swung back and forth as Gramp's carried us up Mt. Carvono humming a tune at random, Luffy was asleep "So is the Ace at this place?" Gramp's grumbled a unintelligible noise. I sighed before drifting off as well the jungle scenery lulling me away.

Luffy tapped me awake stretching midair I looked at the orange haired woman? in front of me "Yo." I bowed before hitting Gramp's hand away letting me drop. Walking off I looked up a tree to see a boy Ace? I shook my head as Luffy joined me in looking at the boy. "Please allow me to introduce myself and my brother, Monkey D Elwood and Luffy." He spat at us missing when I sidestepped.

"Luffy! Elwood! You'll be living here from now on try not to kill them!" I facepalmed as he walked off, hopefully leaving the island. The woman, Dadan, started rambleing off a impossible list of chores I watched Luffy edge away fallowing his plan we ran once out the door. "Where to Luffy?" He shrugged I laughed "We need a tree for the night. Tomorrow we can work on shelter and meals." He nodded.

Trees are not a comfortable bed try not to sleep in them, I popped and crack as I stood "Lu? How are you?" A groan drifted from the branch under me "El? Let's never do this again." I hissed stretching up "Agreed" jumping down I started walking in a unknown direction, hopefully east. I listened as Luffy walked behind me pushing pass a bush I stopped staring awed at the sight before me. Mountains of trash, people living in it, and the smell...pure shit.

Jogging down a heap I barreled into Luffys back a sack of stuff in hand "Let's go Lu!" I gasped barely breathing before charging on. When we left we bumped into Ace and a blonde boy, who dragged us to a tree and tied us up, assholes. "Why are you fallowing me!" I blinked "How would we have followed you we were in the forest last night." I nodded along to what Luffy said "Yeah we didn't see you walk by so how could we have followed you?" Ace blushed well the blonde snickered "Shut it Sabo!" I smiled Sabo and Ace two brats in crime.

I smirked at the stunned faces of Ace and Sabo as I tucked away one of my cards the rope dropping to the grass "I do believe that we can have a beautiful partnership Me and Luffy need a house, and you two want cash. Help us build the house and we'll pay you a neat sum. Deal?" Sabo shook my hand as I chuckled.

What I didn't know was that, that was the beginning of something that would one day make the world shake and oceans roar, a band of demons waiting to rise.

That is the end of the first chapter of One Piece: Status Quo Pirate Style!

~ BlackoSun* out


	2. Learning Something New

One Piece: Status Quo Pirate Style

Chapter 02

Disclaimer in first chapter

I glanced around the treehouse looking for Ace but instead finding Sabo "I have the payment" he smirked nailing the last board down. Holding the bag out he took it before walking to the tree trunk putting it in a compartment "Done!" I smile remembering the fated day.

I stared at Ace then the 4 cups then back to Ace "What?" He smiled "If we share this sake we will become brothers or sister in your case." I slowly nodded before turning to Luffy who was Vibrating "Yes!" I smirked "Well start pouring Ace!" From that day on we were family and no one could change that.

"El! I found that item you wanted!" I tackled Ace "Where! Where!" He wheezed out a 'Off' before I rolled off letting him breathe "In a nobles house." I nodded absently fingering though the thick book stopping at a certain page. "Lu! Come here!" He zipped to my side.

"Luffy this is the book I was telling you about, The one with the Status Quo. Now listen on a pirate ship there are a hell a lotta places and this Status Quo will help us out. Captain and main crew, are on the center ship. Then you go into the branch crews Snipers, Shipwright, Musicians, Navigators, Swordsman, Cooks, Heavy combat, Backers, Recruiter's, Communication, Gatherers, Mappers, Crafter's, Swimmers, Financial, Archeologist It spans on and on, now the main crew is a captain, first mate, navigator, sniper, cook, shipwright, musician, doctor, archeologist, swimmer,and communicator. Its best if some have other abilities that way there are less ships and your not as spread out. Now the Status Quo works in this as, as captain you are the top were as a cabin boy is the bottom. The main crew is near you and the other crews shift down the line to the bottom. As the top you make the big decisions like do we land or do we fight, now since I know you wouldn't be able to do this by yourself I would hold the title of vice captain it holds as much power as captain and only you could rule out my choices. Got that?"

I watched Luffy nod Ace and Sabo close behind.

"Now since you would have branch crews it would be better to have certain ones on the same ship. Snipers and Backers, Shipwright and Crafter's, Musicians and Communications, Navigators and Mappers, Swordsmen and Heavy combat, Cooks and Gatherers, Archeologist and Financial, and Swimmers spread through out. Now these are for when close together but if we split for certain things communicators would be spread like with the swimmers and 2 or 3 of the others with them. Now since I would be the vice captain I would watch 4 crews well you watched 3 your own. You would watch Snipers and Backers, Musicians and Communications, Swordsmen and Heavy combat, then your main crew. I would watch the others with a crew of my own on one the main ship. Be that as it may things will need to be tweaked when we get their."

I closed the book and glanced around the circle with a smile "Good, now let's eat!" Puffing out my cheeks I milled over my explanation long but simple. Watching Ace play with Luffy well Sabo cooked I grinned a scar burning grin, things were looking good soon maybe they would join us as the other vice captains. If only, If only the woodpecker sighed...

Done! Chap 2 complete!

~ BlackoSun* out


	3. Why Only Madmen Look For Devil Fruits

One Piece: Status Quo Pirate Style

Chapter 03

All ready said it in the 1st chap.

I shivered something was coming, something that would change us all "Sabo! Where's Ace?!" He looked up confused at my worry. I raced out of the house and went to find Luffy and Ace, the coming storm was approaching fast. "Ace! Luffy!" My voice was filled with fear, breathing heavily I kept swiping my head left to right. As I started to hyperventilate a calming voice rang in my head it sound so much like Sabo *Calm down Elwood they're probably just to focused to hear you* I took a deep breath and slowed down.

I jogged steadily through the jungle taking in each russell looking for my brothers "Hey El!" I froze smiling before whipping around and tackling Luffy, Ace got dragged into the hug of doom as he labeled it. My heartbeat went from sparatic to even as I held onto them "We need to go home now, something was going to happen to day but I think I stopped it." Ace softened as he swung me to his back "Well then let's go home."

Ace held me tight as we went by tree back to our home "I looked at the sky and shivered this morning. Something was going to happen to you 2." Ace tensed. "We heard you calling us earlier and I realized when we looked around that we had stumbled into the Tigerlords and Bearlords fighting grounds." I wrapped my arms tighter around his chest. Luffy broke the quiet that I had fallen to when he turned to the side "What happened to Luffys face!?!!" Ace winced "I'll tell you when we get back."

Sabo was sitting at the railing when we arrived that didn't stop me, swinging around I took my nails to Aces face, hitting Aces left side. "What. Happens. To. Luffys. Face!" Ace held onto his bleeding cheek. Stumbling over words he explained "Porchemy, one of Blue Jams pirates, caught him at the terminal and decided to...give him a smile as he said." I froze. "Give him a smile? Give him a smile! Give him a smile!?! I'll give that bastard a smile one so wide his head falls off!" Ace stepped back I screeched death threats to the sky.

After half an hour of my ranting I grabbed Luffy and Ace, who luckily Sabo had stitched up, before holding them down "New rule of family. No one an I mean no one! Ever goes out alone! Do you have that!?!" Ace nodded. I stared Luffy down "That means even when your captain and have your battles one of us will be there with you." Sabo and Ace nodded. "We will never go anywhere with out the other ever again!" I smiled at Sabo "So we all rule the same pirate crew? Each of us take care of 2 and have a group ship for the main crews?" Sabo looked at Ace before sighing "Luffy as our captain?" I shook my head.

I pulled out my notebook of the crew dynamics "Remember how I said that I would be vice captain? Well if you 2 are added then we would all be equal, Ace then Sabo and Me would be vice captains. Luffy would be a vice captain as well, none of us would be captain. Before you say how we would decide things it would be by the 3rd rule of family Rock, Wave, Boat." Sabo stood questioning. "Rock, Wave, Boat?" I nodded serious. "Rock sinks Boat, Boat rides Wave, and Wave floods Rock." I made hand motion's.

It was a peaceful day when the inevitable happened "Hey El, what are all the family rules? You said we had 10 so far." I looked at my brothers with a face made of stone. Standing up I walked to my own compartment and opened it taking out my notebook of doom, Ace didn't have imagination. Flipping it open I looked up and started the list.

"Rule of family 1: No one let's Luffy go anywhere alone.

Rule 2: Don't mention Ace's dad.

Rule 3: If you don't know who gets it play Rock, Wave, Boat.

Rule 4: Never let Ace cook.

Rule 5: Don't let Sabo in Gray Terminal alone.

Rule 6: Don't let Ace take naps near the railings.

Rule 6: If Ace does take a nap near the railing the game connect the freckles must not be played.

Rule 7: No one goes anywhere alone.

Rule 8: Don't let Elwood become bored.

Rule 8: Stay away from Elwood's bad side when she's bored.

Rule 8: Keep Ace away from Elwood's any side when she's bored.

Rule 9: Any perverts met must be punish for coming near any of our family.

Rule 10: No one should give Luffy, Elwood or Ace coffee.

Rule 11: If you have a problem go to Sabo with it, Ace will try to solve it with fire."

Sabo coughed at the last one "That's 11 rules and the last one isn't fair to me!" I nodded sagely "But young hatter it is so true..." Sabo was in a corner with a blue pale.

I glanced at the other corner and found Ace, Luffy was slowly edging to me with a sweatdrop the size of a large ball hanging from his head. "Ah, El I think you made them depressed again." I shook my head and thought "Nope, they're probably just suffering from being a teenager. Ace is about 14 and Sabo's about 14 as well. Were good at 12." Luffy moved closer when Ace and Sabo shuffled towards each other making the blue pale grow larger.

I glanced wearily at the duo before pulling Luffy to the 2nd floor, he fought knowing what was about to happen. "No Elwood! I don't want a bath!" I pinched the back of his neck knocking him out. By the time we were done and back down stairs Ace and Sabo had started to grow mushroom's.

It was Sabo's birthday when the Event happened, it started out dazzling, a sunny sky, bird song the perfect day! It was down hill from there.

Ace was the first up then Sabo, Luffy and finally me "Hey Elwood I need to get Sabo a gift will you help me?" I looked to Ace knowing he had forgotten pulling both to the ground I dragged them out to a secluded cave. "I have a gift for Sabo but, I need help getting it and since I know Ace didn't get him any thing and you Luffy can buy things I'll share it with you 2."

I looked around making shore no one was near before crawling through a low hole in the cave back "Its past here." I crawled on and on until we came to an opening. The opening spilled out into a secret underground waterfall "The gift is a devilfruit. I read a book Shanks had in his cabin about them, they have amazing powers at the cost to swim. This fruit I found was documented as the Hito-Hito no mi model: Mad Hatter. It took me weeks to even figure out how too get close to it."

I went across a makeshift bridge and climbed up a large crystal to a ledge hidden behind a boulder. I waved to them as they got up the crystal "Its right there!" I pointed up to bush growing from crevice, a cluster of blueberries with red swirls sat snug at the top. Turning to Ace I pointed at his shoulders "Luffy will stand on your shoulders well I get the fruit." A swift nod had me lifting Luffy up.

After much struggle I sat on the ledge panting well holding a single berry with care "Now to take it to Sabo!" Tucking it in my pocket we started the trip home, this is where the day went south.

Ace stared at the tree blocking our way "Did that tree just move?" I nodded stunned, Luffy just stood wider eyed at the impossibility. "Answer my riddle and you shall pass." I facepalmed at the squeaky voice "I sway with the breeze and stand tall over you, Holding to ground even in the fercist of storms, what am I?" I opened my mouth and yelled several profanities to the tree answering the riddle well doing so.

The trip got worse. Luffy banged his head against a tree well a alligator asked us to tea. I banged my head next to him when Ace accepted. After a lovely tea party as Ace said things got worse for my sanity.

"Luffy you do not and I repeat you do not just start playing crochet with a woman who just said of with his head. Are we clear?" He nodded. That's not even where I broke no the last thing did me in.

I laughed hysterically at the cat in front of me my sanity not being able to handle the day anymore. "The Red queen shouts off with his head well the Cheshire cat disappeared with grin!" It was a long day.

When I had calmed we made it back to the house and handed Sabo the berry before swearing up and down that the thing made everyone of our centres seem sane. We there for named that day the Event and swore never to speak of it again.

A/N: That was a strange one I must say, I created the fruit Sabo got because for you guys that read ahead I won't let that happen. An to those just starting I bless you with luck and welcome you to the One Piece fandom's.

~BlackoSun Out!


	4. The Fire

One Piece: Status Quo Pirate Style

Chapter 04

Dis in tha 1st!

It was startling to say the least, Sabo and Ace had gone to high town since me and Luffy couldn't because, a problem had accured. "Their burning Gray Terminal... We need to save those people!" I started running for the window just as Ace grabbed me. "Don't worry El we got most of them. But, some wouldn't leave. About 30 came with us and agreed to become pirates when we started up." Glancing out the window to the ground I saw a large crowd sitting around. I smiled slumping into Aces arm's before whirling around and pulling Luffy out the door, leaving a dust trail.

I looked at each face and health level marking what each could do or learn for the crew "Who are you?" I glanced at the large man who asked ⁿStrong, maybe shipwright, swordsman, heavy combat, and/or swimmerⁿ I shook the Ace sounding voice away. "My name is Monkey D Elwood, Ace and Sabo's younger sister. Oh and don't let that fool you I have as much say in the crew as them and my brother. Now then I think ether shipwright or swordsman position would work with you. Swimming is a must for all, but don't worry there will be certain people that have swimming as their job for those who can't." Spinning from him I pointed to a boy of maybe 4 "You will have cabinboy for your start. Now me and my brother Luffy will be training you in a weaponry style made for children. Can't have you not protect yourself."

I was about to turn to a new one when a oldman maybe in his 50s step forth "What can I do? I to old for certain things and have little to no skill in others." I blinked before laughing madly "Why we have so many divisions that you could be anything with a little help! Now since you don't have much muscle a weaker position until its built up. That leaves Communication, Gatherer, or Recruiter. Take your pick!" The man had tears leaking from his eyes "Gatherer, I know my plants." I smiled before turning to the next person in line with my finger.

"So what do we have so far?" I lifted my head from a pillow and groaned sliding the notebook of crew members over. "We have people that need to be trained in some more things but besides that we have a few people with a decent amount of skill, hopefully they will teach some to the new ones." Sabo glanced it over taking in what was useful "What do the ? mean." I giggled. "They mean a maybe. We have just a ? in place of a skill since we are the captains so we have to do anything to keep the ships from sinking." Sabo snorted at the idea before nodding his head in understanding.

If only a few days had passed since they got their new crew members the quartet didn't notice "So Jamma, do you think you could to the first half mile through the jungle?" Jamma nodded with confidence. Ace snickered knowing the kid wouldn't make it a quarter of the way "Well then let's go!" It was a futile mistake for the kid to try and keep up with Ace. Racing to the end he waited for the kid, it wasn't just to test the children's stamina that he was in charge of. "Really hope this kid can find me. The others couldn't but, El did say this one had promise." As Ace was ready to go find the kid Jamma stumbled out of the foliage exhausted.

It was finally the day the burn was to happen, the first fire started just after twilight in the northern areas.

The many who had left stood on the treeline with their new captains watching as the place they had lived for years burned to ash. A few spit on the ground, several waved farewells, and many cried. But those who were watching their captains saw a new side to them, one so far from their happy, joking selves that it seemed impossible for them to be the same people. Ace was glaring in disgust at the flames, Sabo was holding a promise of murder, Elwood held Luffy as she stared at the flames looking more devil then human. But what really made them never doubt how much the captains cared for them was Luffy, he had a cold look in his eyes that showed just how far he would go to revenge the lives lost.

Many of the crew stared out onto the now barren land once filled with trash a look in their eyes that said of all. Disgust that a person would murder people just because they weren't rich enough to live in the city. "We need to do something!" They watched in fascination as Luffy and Elwood smiled insanely "We will. A Celestial Dragon is coming here in a few hours time. That's when we will get our revenge, no not murder but the destruction of this city's reputation." The crew lend in close for more details.

On an island near the edges of the first half of the Grandline a certain pirate with red hair stared in fear at the newspaper. "We need to go back to Dawn, NOW!" The pirate crew around him scrambled to head course for Dawn. "I hope their OK, Elwood, Luffy, Makino. Please gods of the sea let them be alive."

A/N: Well yeah~! I actually finished the 4th chapter! Cookie for me! (: :)

Well until next time, Please Review and Flame!

~BlackoSun Out!


	5. Pirates Rise & Alliances Sprout

One Piece: Status Quo Pirate Style

Chapter 05

In th3 first one!

I grinned into my cloak hood as Luffy sat still Sabo still using his makeup skills to turn him into a sadly smiling clown. Ace stood next to me already painted like an angry clown "How are the plans coming?" I gave him a side smile marking a few more area's. "Perrfectly" pushing the hood back some I addressed my audience of dressed up crew members. "Today is the day you show just how much you're a part of this crew! For the last few hours I have made you practice to make sure that this city is disgraced! So are you ready?!" The corresponding 'Yes' that rang out made me smile all the wider.

Slowly as if tracking prey we circled the bay dressed as a killer circus, Ace was fingering his baton weighted with heavy stones. "When?" I held my hand up and waited a few more minutes as the Celestial Dragon came fully away from port. With a jerk the first act led by Sabo began.

The Dragon was slightly angery as we started but soon a humored expression covered his face as the 'clowns' started a mock battle. Holding my hand up again I waited until Sabo was collapsed before sending Ace out. I watched in amusement as Sabo flipped back to his feet and started fighting Ace as the snippers spread out. "Luffy soon our part will began we just need to get the final act setup." With a glance to the battle between Ace and Sabo I sent out the last group to the alleys.

As the mock battle started to wind down me an Luffy jumped to the ground and started yelling at the two declaring we had won. As the final act slipped into its it close I pulled out one of the joker cards Shanks had left me and flung it at Ace who was in front of the Tenniyburo. As it came close he cartwheeled to the side letting the card slice into the Dragon, the bay area went to chaos.

As soon as the wound registered to the crowd our crew was ready for the real battle, the first to attack were the citizens. Quickly they were subdued and tied up out of the way, the next were the slaves. With a look of anger I nodded to Ace and helped send them to him as the professional lockpicker. When the slaves were starting to be freed and directed to a safe house within town the guard attacked us with pistols and swords.

I rushed to the closest weapon weilder, a swordsmen, and disarmed him before knocking him unconscious. This wave of enemy's went down slower then the others luckily I thought how it was the last wave before we got to the nobles. "Hats! Watch out!" I twisted to see Sabo pushed into the water. Racing without a second glance to the battle I dived to the bay for Sabo.

The water was warm, warmer then I remembered from before swimming deep I caught Sabo and started up. As I ascended I realized why the water was warm, they had set it on fire and now I was stuck between drowning or burning. I chose nether swimming farther out I broke surface near a new ship with a dragon head figure and a group of cloaked people.

With a kick I was on board and slapping Sabo awake seconds later as the group started to get over their shock we were jumping from the railing to the cliffside next to it. "Oi! Hats can't you send us back to the fight?" He shook Hus head "Not without a hat" pulling a flat black disk I snapped it open. To reveal a hat "Hurry up!" I swapped my gaze from him to the climbing people under us. He nodded spinning the hat in mid air making a portal appear with a look of concentration he cried out "Hat Trick! Rabbit Hole!" I smirked and flipped from the cliff to the portal.

As I jumped a blast of wind tried to knock me back, looking down to the ship I saw a man with his hands raised. I laughed unsettlingly as I shot a card at his feet and dropped to the hole, Sabo was after me. The portal was a bit unpleasant as the colors swirled around, with a jolt a tumbled into a side alley just outside the battle.

The battle was over I panted quietly pulling my body to full height and jumping to the roof my brothers right next to me as the crew retreated. Looking out to the bay we watched the CDs ship float dead in the water, taking a deep breath we shouted in unison "This is the day you have been defeated by those who will fight to the death! We are and for ever will be!" I picked up my earlier discarded cloak and spread it out.

I smiled in pride as the CD and ship crew shouted in fright at OUR Jolly Rodger, the symbol was eccentric the skull had a wide smile and was wearing a Strawhat. The flag part had an Ace of spades and the numbers 12 and 8 at the sides, it had all of our unique traits. A gentle breeze waved our flag, looking out passed the bay I saw a ship just far enough away to miss.

Before anyone could shoot us we disappeared into the city looking for our crew with insane cackles drifting over the water. "Hey Elwood that was amazing!" I grinned at Luffy as we ran the streets. "What can I say if we hadn't done anything no one would've." Ducking through a fence we skidded to a stop at a ramshackled house.

"Hello Boys~! We have had our first successful mission, Jamma please don't eat that. Now the goal of this mission was to show who we are but that was added to. The ex-slaves are now this crews responsibility for we freed them." With a step back I waved in the slaves. "Welcome our new members of the Laughing Pirates!" A resounding 'Hi' made us smile with joy.

Ace held me on his back as I worked on the crew dynamics well going home "Now apparently a number have medical experience so we have no shortening of doctors." Ace nodded glancing back to the group. "How are the houses coming?" I flipped a few pages and tapped a list "The shipwrights and Crafter's are almost done, the last one should be done by noon today." With a smirk I tucked the notebook away and dropped from Aces back. "I'm going to tell the crew and newbies that a family battle is going to happen when we get back." Ace laughed with a dark undertone, giving a thumbs up I fell back.

"Sabo! Family battle when we're back!" He nodded and started shouting out the message. "Luffy! Family battle when we're back!" He smiled and ran too the back to pass the message as well. I slowed down when I felt a tug on my cloak "Yes?" It was a little girl dressed as a slave "What's a family battle?" I smiled kindly. "A family battle is to show our different skills off to help us learn how to fight together. This is so your friends and you can show your skills that way we can work on them." She nodded and smiled at me. "My name is Jullie, Miss.?" I laughed "No Miss please Julie. I'm Elwood, Monkey D. Elwood the 2nd co captain of the Laughing Pirates!"

As we drifted into the little town we had created in the trees I placed my book away and grabbed Luffy. "The rules of the battle are simple! 1 Don't use cheap shots! 2 First one to fall is the loser! 3 No flashy crap! Don't want anyone to find us. Now start the battle!!" With out a moments care we clashed.

On the other side of the island in Foosha village the Red Force made land fall, Shanks dashed to Party's Bar with worry. "Makino! Where are Luffy and Elwood?!" Makino was startled by the shout "On Mt.Carvano, why?" Shanks came fully into view. "Shanks!?!" He slid to a stop "Take me to them!" With out caring for her bar Makino led Shanks to the mountain bandits.

Shanks was angry when they arrived at the hut "Where are Luffy and Elwood!" Dadan kicked Dogra at them. "Take them to the brats and get some dinner!" Dogra groaned as he led them to the brats.

"Oi Luffy! Catch him!" I cackles as I kicked one of our crew to Luffy "Ace don't be so harsh!" I glanced at Sabo and Ace at the shout. Ace was juggling 3 cabin boy's well kicking away anyone who tried to attack him, Sabo wasn't much better. With a sweatdrop I threw a rock at Ace making him fall over "Stop juggling you idoit!" I looked around at those left. Our family battle had quickly taken out the skilless ones and left only a few strong ones A.K.A. Us, 2 ex-slaves, and 4 of our crew. "That's it! The battle is over!" With my cry anyone not us collapsed out of shear exhaustion.

A snap from the left drew my attention, a tomato red head peaked from the leaves with a shout of joy I tackled the red head. "Shanks!" Ace and Sabo ran to me and the fallen man, Luffy was next to me. Shanks pushed himself up with a huff one arm around me "Hey Elwood, Luffy! An who are you?" Ace laughed well Sabo bowed. "We are El and Lu's big brothers. Also Im Sabo the 3rd co captain of the Laughing Pirates!" Ace gasped for air speaking "My name is Ace, the 4th co captain of the Laughing Pirates!" Shanks sat silent staring. I sacked him on the back of the head "Yes were pirates at this age, with a crew!" I pointed at the sleeping people.

Within a few minutes the crew was up and greeting the other pirates, the Red haired pirates were confused about their greetings, except Benn. "Lance Dragger, Head Crafter, Crew member of the Laughing Pirates." A short but balky man said before pointing at a large group of people "That's Jarry, Danne, Lindel, Marcus, Mark, Ray, Kriss, Pan, Bark, Simon, and Fainrea. My subordinates."

I pointed at 16 other people "They're the other heads, introduction boys!" With a flip I came to a stop next to Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. "Lance Dragger our Head Crafter! Kelly Break our Head Shipwright! Shame Shane our Head Mapper! Drean Alekx our Head Sniper!" Bowing to Ace I smirked "Lead by Portagas D. Ace!" Snapping back up I continued. "Parker Fairis our Head Gatherer! Rowan Gæll our Head Swordsmen! Harris Jones our Head Archeologist! Quinn Ander our Head Musician!" Dancing over I spun Sabo "Led by Outlook D. Sabo!" I giggled.

With a cartwheel over I started again "Travis Wenny our Head Navigator! Kenny Joey our Head Financier! Leo Owens our Head Cook! Unicer Vearen our Head Heavy Combatant!" Hugging Luffy I started to laugh "Led by Monkey D Luffy!" Sliding forward I named the last few "Pepsi Zane our Head Backer! Hickse Xenio our Head Recruiter! Inusio Mamba our Head Doctor! Ganne Coke our Head Communicator! And last buno least Allie Sports our Head Swimmer!" With a flourish I bowed " Led by me! Monkey D Elwood!"

Shanks looked a me strongly "Who's the captain?" Benn hit him laughing "Think over her wording." I watched waiting it wasn't long. "All four of them!" I grinned laughing hysterically "Reintroduction of the captains! Portagas D. Ace, 4th co-captain of the Laughing Pirates! Outlook D. Sabo, 3rd co-captain of the Laughing Pirates! Monkey D. Luffy, 1st co-captain of the Laughing Pirates! An of course! Monkey D. Elwood, 2nd co-captain of the Laughing Pirates!" I winked at Shanks well laughing.

It was a few hours later well sitting around on of the fires that we told the story of our first battle as a crew "We left them dead in the water, Thanks Break!" Shanks sat silently a stony face. "You attacked a Celestial Dragon. With out destroying their snails." I tilted my head "Coke! What did you do with the snails?" Coke pointed at a house with a snail on it "In the comm's room! Fuū was setting them up!" I nodded smirking. Shanks groaned "It was suppose to stop you from doing g stupid things!" Waving him off I stretched out into Aces lap and grabbed his food "How about an alliance? The Red Haired Pirates and The Laughing Pirates. We'll call when we need you, until the new world we where going to go under the Strawhat Pirates. So its a win win!" With a groan and a smile Shanks shook my hand "Deal, Captain Elwood." I giggled "Welcome, Shanks to hell."

A/N: Hip Hip Horray! Chapter 5 is finished! I kept my schedule of longer chapters every 5 so, yep! I need some suggestions so please send!

Flame or Review I welcome both!

~BlackoSun Out!


	6. Training, A Mute, and A Carnival

One Piece: Status Quo Pirate Style

Chapter 06

Check #1 please!

I stood up stretching pulling Luffy with me "Do you want to wake Shanks up?" Luffy smirked and ran for the exit. With a smile looking more at home on a demon I woke Ace and Sabo up an told them of my plan, Ace immediately started giggling. "So what should we wait for?" I pointed at the window "Wait for the screams." Taking a seat at the sil I saw Luffy ninjaing it around the town only seconds after Luffy slipped back in the first Red haired Pirate woke up.

"Ahhhhh! Who put me in a dress!?!" I cackled as one by one the others woke to find what Luffy had done. As they gathered under our house I high fived him for his creativity, it was when Shanks joined that I fell from the tree laughing. Luffy had taken some hair dye to him, more specifically hot pink and sea blue hair dye "Ahahahahahahaha!" I was caught before the ground by Draken one of the Gatherers. "You did this!" I wiped away a tear well my brothers came down "Sorry but no cake!" I pulled a cake from Sabo's hat "It was Luffy, by the way you nice in hot pink and blue. Would you like some chocolate or strawberry cake?" Shanks fell over crying. Shrugging I ate some of the cake giving the rest to Luffy "So how do you like our welcome?" Benn snorted well examining his black nail polish.

Spinning quickly I yelled "Rule of Family 12! Any pranks must be good! Aim for legendary guys!" Turning back I gave Benn a thumbs up. "Maybe next time you'll be impressed. Anyway tea? Coffee? Rum? Maybe El's special sobering drink?" I stole Sabo's hat well speaking. Shanks perked up "Rum?" I smiled widely and pulled 2 bottles from the hat "Rum and Tequila!" He stared at the hat in amazement. "How does it fit in there?" I passed Sabo his hat well giving Shanks the alcohol "Devil fruit. For his birthday me, Luffy, and Ace gave Sabo the Hito-Hito no mi model Mad Hatter. One of the perks is that his hat can give you anything as long as Sabo let's you. In other words his hat is a rabbit hole." Proving it I pulled Luffy from it.

Shanks started to cry again "I wish I had that fruit..." Patting his back I gave him the tequila "Here you, drink up and when you wake up you'll feel better. I promise!" Once half the bottle was gone Shanks passed out. "Why did you do that?" I smiled "A sleeping Shanks is easier than a depressed Shanks." With that I started for a large tree. "Care to join us for breakfast? Marie will take Shanks to the med bay for his head ache later." I kicked the tree. The Red haired pirates watched as a rope ladder fell down "All ya gotta do is go up!" I swung up the ladder everyone fallowing. At the top was a branch walking down it I pushed a section of bark inwards showing it was a swinging door, a soft glow and light chatter drifted from inside. "This is our mess hall I don't know what their serving today." As we walked in a collective gasp came from the guests.

Spiraling stair cases branched of into eating areas filled with people, near the back was a kitchen and buffet. "Well get your food and pick seating, oh and don't take the seats at the top that's ours." Cartwheeling off I grabbed some food and went for the top. The top table was carved into the tree itself giving the best view of the entire place, I smiled softly as kids ran around the bottom while the elders watched just in case. "So this is the top?" I glanced over to find Benn standing looking around "Yep! We made it so we could watch everyone to keep them safe." I finished my meal and stood. "Maybe we should let you meet our cabin boys and girls. You didn't last night cuase they were asleep." Jumping from the platform I slid down a beam.

"OK! Boys! Girls! Introduce your selves to our Allies!" A boy with purple hair maybe 12 snapped to attention. "Mart Fass! The head cabin boy! I have branches under each captain. Of course when I reach 16 I'll be placed in on of the other fractions and my co head will take my place." Fass stepped back. A violet haired girl took Fass's place "Leo Sann! The Co head cabin girl! I manage the brats an keep them from burning down our stuff. If I seem farmilir its because you meet my dad Leo Owens the head cook." When she walked off I handed Fass a package. "Try 'n not destroy this one. Getting clothes is hard enough with out having Joey notice." Twisting a picked up a pole an handed it to him. "An get some more practice, if you keep this up Sann can take you place." With a wave I scaled the wall.

"Elwood!" I winced before swinging under a ledge as Shanks ran pass in a blaze of blue striped pink hair glory. I giggled dropping onto Ace as he chased Shanks "So what's da matter?" Ace snickered "Mitzy was the nurse in charge." I cackled as tears leaked out my eyes. "That must of he-lar-eeus! Should I tell him I'm here...Hahahahahahaha! Just jokin' Ace!" I let go of Ace dropping into a roll, I was stopped by Wern a Communicater. Luffy bounced to me hissing out his laugh trying to hide from Shanks "Shishishishi! So got anymore plans?" I hissed out my own laugh. "Shishishishi! Many more to come Luffy! Many more!" My voice was extremely high pitched by the end. Luffy smiled his scars reaching eye level, I smiled with him my one scar reaching the same level. "I think Mamba is going to have a problem with me, still have that dagger?" Luffy handed it over, with a flourish I cut into my right cheek. A laughed softly as a new scar took place on my face, Luffy ludged me to the clinic.

"You gods damn moron!!!" I chuckled as Mitzy stitched me up while hitting me on the head "I didn't believe you be so stupid!" Waving her words away I waited until she wrapped me. As soon as the bandage was on and her back turned I was out the window running well she ranted on farther. "Elwood! What did you think you where doing!?" I glanced back to find Ace yelping I ran faster dodging the baton swings aimed at my head. "Ace! Please stop trying to take my head off!" I ducked before pulling the baton away from him and hit him in the face. "I need my brains unlike you! Now then! How about we put the cabin kids though a training exercise!" I rubbed my hands together and smiled.

Ace took his weapon back and grinned before calling out "Cabin Brats! Training exercise of doom!" I facepalmed at his name for it. The kids ran out saluting, almost like little Marines, the redhaired pirates gathered around to watch the fun. Sabo dropped from the tree behind us Luffy smiling next to him. "OK Brats! Those under 5 go with Sabo! Your going to learn survival skills! In the jungle! For 2 days! Alone!" I nodded to Sabo with a look. Pulling out a book I tossed it to Fass "You are going to go gather info in high town. You can pick a team of 2 cabin kids, 1 communicator, and a recruiter." I tossed a new book to Sann "You get to meet the villages around the island. You have a month to get all info you can on them." Waving them off I started the rest "5-10 year olds go with Ace you'll be meeting the animals of the jungle for a week!" Slapping my fore head I grabbed Luffy "The rest will be with the 2 of us and our volunteers Shanks and Benn! You'll be meeting a true ship and learning how it works!" I smiled at our new and unwilling helpers.

Luffy hummed upside down walking on his hands "Elwood?" I whistled standing on his skyward feet "Well we're only 13 right?" I gave a shaking nod. "12 ah 3/4 Jes!" Luffy nodded as well "Well that means Ace and Sabo will be 17 in about 2 ah 1/2 years, right? Well then can we send them out ta nearby islands ta get supplies, right? So we should start ta build tha boat, right? So is this exercise really a way ta gather what a boat needs ta sail?" I nodded at each question. We came to a tree and well the others climbed or jumped over it we flipped changing positions so I was the one walking on my hands.

Shanks joined the conversation "What supplies do your crew need?" I clicked my tounge "Well we need weapons, more snails, certain books, and clothes for the newly freed ex-slaves." Luffy clapped his hands and flipped onto his left hand. Benn smiled at us "It looks like no matter what your crew is a circus act." I looked at the cabin kids. The cabinboys were doing flips every now and then well the cabingirls were doing cartwheels and summersaults. I flipped forward letting Luffy jump and flip midair "Come on boys! Let's make a parade for the citizens of Luffy and my own home village! Foosha will love it! But first costumes!" I pulled out Sabo's top hat.

I whacked Shanks making him hold still "Now if your going to help us you need to be dressed for it! I should of let Luffy pick better colors for your hair." Swipping the eyeliner out it left a curving line from eye to neck. "Now do you want your scars to show or not?" Shanks shook his head. Putting some white concealer around the lines I covered the scars slowly, dabbing blue lipstick onto his mouth I grinned widely. "Done!" I flipped open a mirror and handed it over Shanks gawked at the reflection "Amazing!" Giving a thumbs up I turned to Luffy and Benn. I raised a eyebrow at Benn "You picked the design?" Benn smirked making the skeleton smile move. Reaching into the tophat I pulled out a set of outfits one blue, pink, black, and green the other white, red, purple, and yellow.

I giggled dementedly as Shanks tugged at the rainbow scarf on his neck "Why am I doing this again?" I laughed dropping in with Luffy. Shanks squeaked "Because we asked nicely!?" Benn snorted at the fallowing kids dressed up colourfully. "Anyway come on! The show is about to begin! Start the flames and Kindle keep it contained!" Nodding we walked out onto the street. Whipping the tophat off my head I pulled a trumpet out and handed to Luffy the notes that rang out pulled people outside. Smiling I twirled my baton and spoke projecting my voice "Lady's and Gentlemen! Girls and Boys of all ages! Pets and Strays! We are proud to present the one and only! Laughing Pirates Circus!" I tossed the baton into the sky.

The first ones to come out where the trampolinists. They were dressed in orange tights and purple leotards with glitter in there hair, the scene made the kids cheer. "These are our lovely trampolinists ranging from 11-14! Please give a loud cheer to these amazing kids!" Next came out our tiger riders. They were dressed in reds and whites, whips cracking in the air keeping the tigers on the road "Now our darling tiger riders are trained to keep the tigers in line! Now near the back are some cubs that at the end can be met!" Luffy blew out a shrill note. "Now for the fabulous flame dancers!" I smirked as the group came out.

The flames whipped threw the air coming close to the crowd before drawing back to the black tighted boys. Behind the boys the girls were dressed in greens and blues, streamer like fly always dancing in tune to the flames. I reached my hand up and twirled it Shanks and Benn came out doing flips and cartwheels "As the volunteers we have arent very experienced in the arts of clowniness they will be happy to take volunteers from the crowd! Anyone between the ages of 8 and 12 please join us!" Some kids looked at their parents well others just ran out. With a smile I caught my finally descending baton "No worries parents! They are in the best pirate hands! Skulls! Scarffy!" I waited as they carried on down to the peirs.

Taking the trumpet back I dropped it into the hat with my baton, placing it back in my jacket I joined Luffy in our act. As we went by the grown ups and older teens kept sending suspicious glares our way "Oh, May I say that we are just trying to be fun for the kids. Were just here to see the design of that ship!" I pointed at the Dragon Force. Waving at them we went onto the peirs to join the shows and eat some of the food set out by our budding cooks.

"Elwood! Luffys playing with fire again!" I cartwheeled the cocktail of explosives away from Luffy handing over to Kindle. "Luffy hand me some vodka! Get it from the hat!" I pulled a empty bottle from under the stand and showed it to the crowd of kids, a few adults standing at the edges. Taking the vodka I poured some in about a 1/4 a of the bottle was filled "Tequila!" That left a 1/5 of the bottle empty. "Gin!" Filling it the rest of the way I pushed a strip of cloth into the neck, smiling at the kids I lit it and threw it at the sea. The fire danced on the waves before burning out "That was what we call a sea stroke! The alcohol poisoning could kill you if ya drink enough!" Bowing at the kids I handed it back to Kindle.

Pulling Luffy along we checked on the tiger show "Tigger! Can we join for a bit?!" Hopping in we danced with the tigers and lead the cubs around. Looking to a shreik of fear I saw some kids trying the trampolines one was now stuck up on the roof of a hastily set tent. Grinning I ran and jumped up on the trampoline flying to the kid, I grabbed his arms sailing on I landed on a farther trampoline. "That was fun wasn't it?" The kid nodded smiling happily "Whana join us kid? We're pirates, clowns, and revolutionists!" The kid slid off stumbling. "Gotta family?" The kid shook his head "Can ya speak?" He shook his head "Ready ta come with?" He nodded.

Dragging him with me and Luffy we checked everything out rotating the acts so Benn could show the rails of sailing. "Hey El! Who's tha munchkin?" I looked at Shanks before taking the bottle away from him "Don't know he's mute." Taking a sniff my eyebrows rose. "A Cheery Breeze? How did ya get Kindle ta make this?!" Shoving the bottle in my jacket I gave him a twizler. "Take the kid and get him checked by Benn. Here kid have a taffy." Handing over the sweet I patted his head and walked off.

I sat down on the barstool in front of Makino "Nice ta see ya again, Makino. Did ya see my circus out on tha peir?" Makino passed over a glass of juice. "I have a proposal for you. If this place ever comes to boring or something trys ta hurt ya come to us. About 7 miles west of the bandits place in a clearing with a big tree were there." I sipped the drink carefully. Makino smiled an nodded "Alright Elwood I remember. Care to take me to see your shows?" I placed my now empty glass down. "Come on Luffys going ta start tha trapeze up!" Grabbing her hand I pulled her with me for the show.

A/N: I have conquered! Took me awhile ta get tha ideas out for how I was goin ta make mah words work! Anyway still need tha suggestions!

~BlackoSun Out!


	7. Captains, Fathers, and Bounty's

One Piece: Status Quo Pirate Style

Chapter 07

In numero uno

I yawned and stretched getting up from where ever I was "Shit." I have no idea where I am "Mother of all Fuckery! Where am I!" A door at the end of the room opened. I blinked as this blue haired chick came in and looked at me for a second before running out ⁿThis could be very bad we need to fight and get out!ⁿ I nodded along to what the Ace like voice was saying. *Or they could of saved us from something and we should hear them out.* the Sabo like voice was also making since. •Maybe we should see what their like!• I blinked at the Luffy voice "Wait a new one?" Someone came in. I ignored them as I started checking my mental landscape 'That looks good, that needs some fixing, Holy Shit! When did I get a building in this place?!' "I yi yi! Just more work for me...or maybe Sabo! Yeah! I pawn this off on Hats!" I looked up as a cough sounded from the guy who had come in.

"Yo! Who's beith thy! My names Elwood! Or Joker! An Clubs! Plus Captain. Now you can call me whatever!" The guy was tall with black hair and dark brown eyes. "I am Dragon, the owner of this ship." I nodded "So what happened. I wouldn't have willingly got on yer boat if I had a choice. An I know my brothers wouldn't have left me alone." The man sat down in a chair. "I found your 'circus' on the edge of Dawn Island drugged and beaten. I picked all of you up and had you treated but well I was retrieving you something happened." I blinked and closed my eyes. Thinking all the way back to the trip from the docks I ran through it until the blank patch the end was where I got my answer.

"I woke up well heavily drugged and attacked you. But what made you so worried was that I passed out after drawing yer blood." He nodded. "It's a unconscious reflex I have so I don't hurt people. If I recognize the persons smell as a ally I'll fall unconscious before I permanently injure them." Dragon lend forward. "How can you tell I am an ally?" I tilted my head before hopping up and making a huge scene with the loudest noise I could create. The nurses and others came running down the hall and into the room ready for a battle "That's why Revvy! They wouldn't of come to protect me if I was a enemy." I skipped to the confused people with a smile that could make Whitebeard wiery.

"I want to see my crew. I hope yer takin good care of em!" The high pitch my voice became just help me get wanted. I heard a howl of laughter that I knew only one person could make "Out ah mah way boys!" I jumped and easily cleared all of them. Charging down the hall I felt them just behind probly trying to stop me "Hyenas Howl!" The shout echoed bouncing off the walls and turning into a cackle. I got to the deck and spun around to face the fools that wanted me to stay "Ahahahahahahahaha! Jes yah gots ta meet these boys! Their more persistent then those CD guards!" I heard a returned laugh. "Shihashashashashas! Yah gots that right Jo!" The crew flipped, fell, and even rolled from the rigging I looked up as Luffy swung down well upside down.

I smiled as he did a Summersault to land next to me "Are we gonna go now!?" I frowned and crossed my legs well sitting mid air. "I dahpins on if these lovely normals are willin tah take us home! I would love to be their hostess after all they helped us!" I stood back up and smiled at Dragon. He stared back "Why." I blinked and snapped my fingers before pulling out Sabos top hat and snapping it open. "Give me ah sec!" Shoving my hand into it I dug around before grunting well pulling with all my might until Sabo popped out. I fell backwards well the bastard just stood there with the hat in one hand well twirling his pipe with the other. "Yes? The only reason I'm not actively making you sit in the Red Queens Garden is because we've all been worried Elwood." I got up and brushed myself down.

"Well Hats A)we were drugged and out of commission for how ever long we were gone. 2)I want you to meet our saviors. B)Tell that guy why its only fair that we host them for saving and helping us. Well!" Sabo sighed. I watched as he turned to Dragon "Its only kind that we host you as you have done us a great deed. If we were more knowledgeable upon who you and your crew or friends we would offer a alliance. Now for as what your great deed was it is saving our young crew members and 2 of our co-captains. As the 3rd co-captain of the Laughing Pirates and the captains that you saved are the 2nd and 1st we welcome you to meet the rest of our crew and allies." I nodded along well those that didn't understand just stood there.

Dragon smiled well Sabo bowed and flipped his hat back onto his head "Your answer?" Sabo waited well I stood with my hands behind my head. He nodded "I accept your invitation." I threw my head back and laughed well the crew cheered. My mind was running rampant well Sabo directed the navigators to a hidden alcove on the back of the island. It was as they dropped the anchor I settled down "Rabbit us there Hats." He nodded and jumped to shore before spinning his hat and preforming the trick. "Hat Trick! Rabbit Hole!" The portal extended to accommodate the massive crowd I turned to Dragon and his well the crew jumped in. "If you see anything strange well in there don't worry! The hole is technically in a different diemensheon!" I spun on my heel and stepped up to the hole.

With a glance back at Dragon and then a quick nod to Sabo I leaped into the air an did a perfect swan dive into the hole. I blinked as the colours swirled pass and a wardrobe almost hit me shrugging I grabbed the jar of marmalade off its shelves and looked up? to see a hilarious view.

I took a step just as the portal dumped me out and the poor others that didn't know to move landed then were landed on. I hissed out my giggle next to Luffy as the pile up spilled out and became a human landslide "Comedy at its finest!" The group groaned. I looked up at the now higher portal just as Dragon and Sabo landed still standing just next to the pile up "Hats gets ah 7! An Revvy gets 8!" Sabo frowned. "Why can't I have ah higher score!?" I raised an eyebrow "Cause it was his first time and he didn't fall or get sick." Sabo conceded. I turned and raised my head to the sky and shouted "Step right Lady's and Gentlemen! I am pleased to announce the show you have traveled so far to see is ready!" I smiled and flip backwards until I was against a tree. With a flourish I hit the tree and climbed up the dropped ladder to settle on a bare low hanging branch.

"Please take your seats! As the first act is ready to begin!" A makeshift spot light flashed on and I watched as Ace stumbled out onto a tightrope. "This is the 4th co-captain of the Laughing Pirates! Give it up for Portagas D Ace!" Ace looked up at me and flipped me off, I laughed. Making a set of signs the audience watched as a set of our snipers came out with bows drawn and arrows on fire. As each shot at Ace he twisted, flipped, and cartwheeled out of the way well I extinguished the passing flames. I watched as some more crew members threw things at Ace well I myself gave amusing commentary when something odd was thrown. It was as the last item was avoided that I raised my arms and whistled shrilly making them scatter.

"That was Ace on the high wire! Now for the Main Event! The heads!" I grinned down at the amazed viewers before jumping from my perch onto Luffy shoulders. "We start with Aces subordinates! Lance Dragger our Head Crafter! Kelly Break our Head Shipwright! Shame Shane our Head Mapper! Drean Alekx our Head Sniper!" Each of them dropped into the clearing. "Now for those under Sabo! Parker Fairis our Head Gatherer! Rowan Gæll our Head Swordsmen! Harris Jones our Head Archeologist! Quinn Ander our Head Musician!" They rolled from the bushes. "Those under Luffy! Travis Wenny our Head Navigator! Kenny Joey our Head Financier! Leo Owens our Head Cook! Unicer Vearen our Head Heavy Combatant!" I waved as they swung in on some vines. "An uh course my own minions! Pepsi Zane our Head Backer! Hickse Xenio our Head Recruiter! Inusio Mamba our Head Doctor! Ganne Coke our Head Communicator! And last buno least Allie Sports our Head Swimmer!" I clapped as they pulled a me and popped up from within the crowd.

I giggled and pointed to a large group off to the side "Those are tha Red Hairs! Our allies." Shanks waved from where he was sitting. "Now then! I have something to say for my nakama! Family Battle." We descend into chaos leaving the outsiders stunned.

I snickered from where I sat on top of everyone giving the poor folks we had met a peace sign "That's why I'm the brains of this crew! Even if the insanity that I have makes it funny." I walked down the pile of unconscious bodies well humming. With a grin of the devil I howled loud enough to snap them out of there states. As they untangled themselves from the pile I sat down next to Dragon humming a juanty tune "Ya know I can't remember meeting you but fer some reason I feel as if we've known each other fer years. Its strange but you make me think of a storm more violent then even the CDs. You are leading the Revolution of man and hope to one day bring true peace. But you know that maybe 50 years after you pass away the world will once again war and what you accomplished will fall." Dragon turned to face me. I looked straight into his eyes and let the veil of laughter and insanity fall from my own so he could see it. The plans, dreams, hope that I held towards his goal.

He stiffened "One of my dreams is to change the world and I will support your cause but I can't join it. I offer an alliance between the Army and my subordinates along with my brothers. We will help when it's needed and report any things you should know." He was staring at me. I smiled making sure the scars reached eye height "Plus I managed to fix how I know you." I let loose a giggle and held my hand out. "So what yah say? Dad." Dragon took my hand and smiled back "Fair, Daughter." I took back my hand and rose. I let Luffy, Ace, and Sabo get everyone sorted out and grouped before taking my place infront of my brothers. With that I started.

"We have just gained a new ally, yes the Revolutionary Army. By order of deal we will help when called upon and report anything that could be used towards the Army's goals. Now then as they are both our guests and allies I want every single one of you to treat them with respect! If I find any of you not doing so I will personally punish you." At my last words all of them trembled and took steps back. Placing a wide smile on my lips I threw my hands out and sent 2 small orbs flying into the bushes where they exploded. A few tigers stumbled out with twisted grins and doing the equivalent of laughing before locking up and collapsing. "That is only temporary what I'll do to you will be much worse!" A insane laugh bubbled from my throat well Sabo dragged the tigers into a pen. Ace clapped his hands and pointed at the ground sending half of the forces hunting and the other half to set up a place for the festivities.

I slipped my hands into my pockets and started to hop on one leg well Luffy went into a hand stand with a half passed sulute to Shanks I flipped onto Luffy feet. "What should we do?!" Luffy snickered "How about we play ah game with tha allies!" I nodded "But what?" Luffy hummed and started to move well I thought. We grinned and shouted out together "Bombs and Fire! We should play Warrior!" I jumped off Luffy feet and raced to Dragon before dragging him to where Luffy had Shanks. "We wanna play ah game! An yer both part of it! Now this game is simple and fun an called Warrior! Its a improved version of Tag by the way, now you Revvy get ta be the safe zone! An you Scarffy are the Warrior! The Warrior has to find and capture the refugees aka me an Lu! So good luck!" With that we were both off and running away from the 2.

I went into the trees well Luffy stayed on the ground making a trail big enough to act as if I was still traveling with him I did the same with mine until I came to the Croc river. Looking back I traveled higher in the trees masking the trail I left behind and circling back to the clearing on the way I saw a shock of pink and blue. Grinning I passed Shanks and stopped just behind Dragon waiting I got the signal when Luffy shot threw the clearing with Shanks on his heels. Dropping down I stood right next to the surprised Dragon "No one can track me with Observation Haki." He raised an eyebrow well I pressed a finger to my lips and grinned. As Luffy made his second pass I pulled a jump rope from in my sleeve and threw it at Shanks's legs making him fall and lose as Luffy joined me next to Dragon.

I yawned and fell back onto the ground with my eyes closed "Wake me up when Ace sets something on fire." Luffy giggled well I drifted off.

"Elwood! Get the hells up!" I shot up and held the throat in my hands tight slowly squeezing well a mad grin lightened my lips. "This ickle asshole got strangled! And all his pals died as well!~" I started to laugh well the body thrashed wildly as they started to die painfully slow. "Elwood! ELWOOD! GODS DAMN IT JOKER! LET HIM GO!" I blinked and registered the person in my hands, Anoki. I dropped them and kept back as if magma was pouring off of him "El just how long has it been since you let Jo play?" I started to shake well thinking "To long." Ace gulped and waved everyone that had gathered off. "Diamonds, get up that Absolume barrier thing before all hell breaks lose." Sabo spun with his pipe straight out well saying random phrases making blue smoke circle around the clearing. Luffy tested the barrier by taking a deep breath before blowing out a fireball as tall as Shanks "All clear! Time to let THEM play!" That was when our crew saw the shadows shown at the fire in true form.

"This is fanTASTic! Now then WHO gets first round!?!!" I bounced well green smoke poured off of me Luffy matching to a T. Ace hummed and did a no hand cartwheel "Jester against Firefly!" Luffy and Ace took up 2 stances so different they fell off the bar. I bounced into a tree with Sabo before starting the match "PAHLEEZ give it UP for The Jester! An Firefly! BeGIN!" The resulting battle destroyed a fine chunk of the clearing. I started to giggle well our crew and allies stood behind the protective shield "I call this match! Firefly!" Luffy took my place in the tree well I started to square off against Ace. "Hey BugBoy! Is this yer card!" I flicked out my weapons and let them rip into Ace with a sadistic grin. Ace fell down with blood loss well Sabo switched places with him I started to go to stitches well beating Sabo down.

I felt someone outside of the circle shift as if controlling themselves from jumping into the bloody fray we had created. I flipped over Luffy and slammed his face into the ground well my eyes searched for my new opponent the barrier trembled for a second as a section of it thinned. I ran for it barelyt stopping myself from breaking it to get at them after a few seconds my bloodlust went down for me to see the person. I blinked pinched myself then blinked again "Uh, how bad is the damage?" All hell broke loose on the other side. "Hey its not that bad!" Only a few people even stayed quiet at my words groaning I turned to Dragon and made the come hither sign. As Dragon came into the barrier I glanced at a annoyed Ace who was propped against a tree and had smoke blanketing his wounds.

"You will have to learn how to control your playful side. Every pirate, bounty hunter, and marine over the seas will recognize you with it." I pouted and nodded tapping my foot. With a mocking salute I lended on his leg an examined my nails "Were gonna lay low fer tha first few months and only when we get to tha New World are we goin ta use the Laughing Pirates as our name until then were tha Straw Hats." Dragon sat down still a bit taller then me but what can I say? I'm petit. "Your brothers are very well versed in your needs. I take it they're as bad as you?" I nodded and plopped across his lap. "Sometimes even worse. I play once a month well they join in ta stop me from hurting anyone who can't jump back quickly. So I'm guessing yer gonna split like Shanks?" Dragon nodded absently carding his finger through my hair "Yes, I hope you call to check in. But before I leave I think I need to adopt yer older brothers." I snickered.

Dragon stood up with me holding onto his back making every Revolutionary freeze and gape at us shocked. "Mush!" Dragon chuckled as I pointed to the main family house "The dolts are in there!" Dragon jumped up into the window. I huffed and pouted "That's no fun! We tripped this thing to the depths of hell and you couldn't even knock!" Dragon knocked on the window sil before stepping in. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy where there finishing patching each other up after they silent escape from the clearing well I was talking. Dragon shook me off making me roll into them "I have a request." Ace looked at Dragon waiting well Sabo finished bandaging him. Dragon continued "I left 2 kids here and managed to gain 2 more even if unofficially on my part I would like to remedy that. Ace, Sabo I would like to adopt you if your willing to have a semi absent father that the entire world wants to kill. But only if yer willin." I saw Ace twitch.

Luffy started to laugh well I watched Ace with concern what happened shocked me and my brothers deeply. Ace, the Ace, most stubborn person in the world and walking persona of daddy issues hugged Dragon. Not patted. Hugged! I coughed and looked to Sabo who was crying in joy "Is tha' ah yah?" My question made Ace whack me upside the head. "Of course it is you fool!" I shrugged and pulled Luffy into the inprov hugfest with Sabo not far behind. Dragon seemed lighter more happy as we hugged, cried, and clutched him accepting him as family. I pulled back just enough to get my mouth away from the cloaks fabric "Does that mean Ace an Hats are Monkeys as well?" Dragon eyed them. Sabo nodded and held our Father our DAD tighter well Ace just stayed snuggled into Dad side "I'll take that as a Yes!" Sadly our little family moment drew to a end.

Dad got up and gently pried us off of him with a smile he ruffled Ace and Sabos hair well just patting me and Luffys "I have to go before the government finds us. Keep this and call when ever you need to kids." I took the slip of paper held out to me well the others did the same. "Its a Vivra Card and my personal number. The Vivra Card can lead you to me no matter where I am in the world, it always points to me." I held the card flat in my hand and sure enough it shuffled towards Dad. I looked at the others before racing to my secret cupboard and pulling some thing out dragging g it back to the others I opened it and removed a locket. Placing the sacrade treasure inside it I got 3 more and gave them out finally I pulled the last item out and held it out for Dragon.

He took it slowly and opened it to show 2 pictures Ace and Sabo on one side and me and Luffy on the other. I smiled "To remind you that you have more to fight for then just peace." Dad smiled back right before pulling us into a group hug "Thank you." I relaxed in his arms.

I pouted from the shore well Dad sailed off with his lot "Its no fair!" I loomed over Ace in seconds "What isn't fair? The fact we just got a Dad! Or maybe that has to leave?!" Ace backed down. I popped open my locket and watched as the piece of paper pointed in the direction that Dad had gone. Luffy looked at all of us and smiled brightly "We have a Dad, we have each other, we have a crew! But what we have most of all? We have family, nakama." I started to laugh first it was slow and soft and it grew. I hoped my laugh echoed all the way to Dad just so he could get one last thing from us.

It was a bright sunny with the crew milling around or curled into rocking balls talking to no one. It was also a very important day. What day was it? Well it was Monday of course! After we battled the CD on Friday the news couldn't report it until today since they don't work on weekends. That is why when we heard the roar of a pissed off Makino I started to vibrate with excitement. Sabo not so much.

"Makino got the paper." I let loose a giggle and pulled him along snatching Ace and a just as excited Luffy on the way. "We need to get ah paper!" Ace and Sabo looked frightened as we dragged them down to Fushia for the paper. We hadn't even got 3 steps into the village when Makino appeared out of no where and dragged all of us to the bar an slammed 5 sheets of paper on the counter. "What did you do." I'm pretty sure the climate went down by a few but why should I care? It was the posters that I wanted. Picking them up I grinned and started to read with glee on each word.

"For the amount of 20 million beri we have 'The Mad Hatter' Sabo!" I passed him the poster so he could see the picture of him using one of his Hat Tricks. "At the amount of 15 million beri we have 'The Firefly' Ace!" It was a picture of him with a unthrown explosive cocktail. "With the amount of 25 million beri we got 'The Jester' Luffy!" Even I was impressed with the photo I mean it was epic! Shaking my head I pulled out the next "With a sum of 25 million beri we have me! 'The Joker' Elwood!" I turned the poster to show the pic of me grinning with a joker card posed to strike. I pulled out the last Wanted and blinked before a dark presence washed over the room "I'm going to kill them. First I'll skin them alive then bleed them and when they beg for mercy and death? I'll laugh in their faces before healing them and starting again." I took a breath. "At the price of 5 million beri 'Lost Boy' Jamma. Reasons why! He fought on the front line! Is my 'apprentice'! An last but not least! He raided the CDs ship and stole anything he saw of value." Sabo went into a laughing fit worse then me.

\--Shanks--

"Hey Boss! Look at these!" Shanks took the Wanted's and did a spit take before groaning and down the entire bottle within a gulp. Benn checked the posters as well and took a bottle for himself before reading "'Lost Boy' Jamma Wanted for 5 mil! 'The Firefly' Ace Wanted for 15 mil! 'The Mad Hatter' Sabo Wanted for 20 mil! An of course! 'The Jester' and 'The Joker' Luffy and Elwood Wanted for 25 mil a piece!" Benn drank well the rest of the crew got ready for a party.

\--Dragon--

He twitched as he read the Wanted posters his colleagues trembled at the aura hanging around him. "Who ordered this?" Only the higher ranks didn't piss themselves at his question Ivonko stepped up even if terrified. "I-it was Saint Dean!" Dragon hissed at the name before visibility shaking uncontrollably making even his close circle step back. Slowly Dragon stopped and breathed "5 mil for 'Lost Boy' Jamma, 15 for 'The Firefly' Ace, 20 for 'Thew Mad Hatter' Sabo, 25 for 'The Jester' Luffy, and of course 25 for 'The Joker' Elwood." It took only a second for him to let loose a chuckle. Quickly the chuckle grew until hysterical and insane laughs filled the base making the weaker ones faint. "Those kids know how ta make ah fanTASTic showSTOPper!" He shook his head and calmed down coming off the Monkey D insanity express.

\--Garp--

It was like everything in the world became crystal clear as he saw the Wanted Posters, then he blacked out.

\--Senny--

It was a disaster zone. Almost half of MarineFord was gone and all 3 admirals out for the count. An you know what? The one who managed what pirates had tried to do for centuries was with the medics laughing like a loon. "Just what set Garp off? His insanity has been in tight check for years!" The new posters on his desk made him pause. Of course! Garps Grandkids had left a CD adrift after Goa burned that trash heap. Sengoku rubbed his temples and sighed "Only the Monkeys and DS." A news coo flew by the missing wall.

A/N: See! I told you I could do it!

I STILL HAVE DOUBTS ON IF YOU CAN FULLY FINISH THE CHILDHOOD, YOU KNOW THE THING YOU JUST KEEP WRITING ABOUT?

I'll have you know that I'm almost done with the childhood area! You need a broke base to work a story! Plus I have great plans!

IM JUST SAYING BOS YOU LEFT LOTS OF GAPS.

It was intentional Anony! What would I write about for Fillers or Specials if I don't have a few humorous flashbacks in store! Think abouts it!

IVE THOUGHT ABOUT A LOT AND IT ONLY MAKES ME QUESTION WHY THE UNIVERSE LET YOU GET AHOLD OF THOSE PSYCHOLOGY BOOKS. ON THE OTHER HAND IT MAKES A READ THAT RESEMBLES YOUR PERSONALITY.

Smart? Amazing? FanTASTic!

UTTERLY INSANE AND CONFUSING.

Fu~ck you~! Remember! Paybacks ah bitch! Any way! This is BlackoSun!

AND ANONY!

SiGnInG oFf!


	8. Training New Comers, and Blood pressure

One Piece: Status Quo Pirate Style

Chapter 08

Get tha HINT!

I ducked as Luffy flew over top off me with Jullie closely fallowing "Stay out of the Med Bay!" I walked over to Luffy and Jullie. "So what did you do?" Jullie answered well Luffy pulled his head out of the tree "We were trying to get some bandages for training." I nodded and went to the Med Bay. Glancing around I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, it was Jojo "Yeah?" I smiled. "I need bandages for training the apprentices." Jojo yawned and grabbed a box of bandages before writing out a release on the papers. I took the tossed box and walked back to the waiting pair "Me an Jamma are joining you. I think having a bounty really got to him." They nodded. Hunting down Jamma, Ace, and Sabo we dragged all of them to our personal training grounds with sadistic gleams shining in our eyes.

Ace sat down well Sabo lend against a tree Jamma and Jullie stood to attention just like all of the other cabinkids were taught. Ace snickered at us well I told them that the best way to learn defence was by experience "Since me an Lu are yer mentors we have full rights to teach you as we wish! Now I'm kind ahnuf tah get you to learn flexibility before I torture you!" I sent them to work. Jamma did a flip that ended with him falling into a roll as he lost his footing "Bad Jamma!" I hit him over the head trying to copy Gramps. Jullie jumped and made an elegant spin before landing well she struggled to kept standing I set Jamma though a series of exercises. "Jullie! Give me 10 laps, 10 pushups, sit ups, and 5 cartwheels with descent landings!" Luffy watched her well I sat on Jamma's back making him work harder.

Ace hummed and left the clearing for a few minutes before coming back with a guitar and a stool. I raised an eyebrow well he tuned the strings and strummed a few times before nodding I hit Jamma over the head as he fell. My ears perked as a familiar set of notes floated around the training grounds "Jamma get up and start again. Oh and you will start again every time you fall or mess up. An if you don't I'll give you my own brand of a fist of love." Sabo winced well Jamma gave a salute and starting over. I sat down and watched as Jamma unconsciously started to fallow the beat of the music going slow and steady where he had been fast. I smirked and tapped my foot to the song matching pace with poor Jamma. With a snap I jumped up and started dancing making sure my foot falls fell in time around Jamma.

Luffy barreled into me taking my hands and dancing as well I glanced to Jullie panting and resting against a tree. "She did well." I nodded and twirled to a stop as the music ended just as Jamma finished his work out. Clapping my hands I smiled and bounced in place "Are ya ready to finally work!" Jullie and Jamma gave each other a look before passing out from exhaustion. I looked at Luffy then Ace and finally Sabo "Was it something I said?" They laughed before Ace started to play again and Luffy took me into a dance again well Sabo attacked us. I shrugged and played the new game we had just invented an planed out everything that the crew would need to learn with in the short amount of time set aside.

000

"Elwood! We got ah Vic!" I dropped down from my perch and waved a few medics over to heal the sorry looking kid. Turning to Drake the head of the newly returned hunting party I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the main house. Kicking the door open I pushed him into a chair well Sabo got Ace and Luffy from the lookout snatching one of my many notebooks up I sat down across from him. I waited well Luffy sat down to my right well Ace took the left and Sabo took the interrogator position. I posed the pen over a new page and nodded to Sabo grimly, jotting down the date our interrogation started.

"Who is the victim?" I watched well Drake shook his head shrugged "I don't know we found 'im unconscious half way in the ocean." I wrote down the last question and answer before passing the book over to Ace. Getting up I stretched an yawned "I'm goin ta go cheack on the Vic/prisoner." Stepping onto the window sil I picked up a set of handcuffs nicked from one of the city guards. Nodding to Ace I flicked my fingers and mimed the sun rising with a wave I stepped out and fell down to the next branch. Walking down the branch I jumped to the next tree and kept going until I got to the medbay slipping in through the window I pressed a finger to my lips. Jojo and Mitzy nodded and let me go to the stranger still unconscious but healing inside one of the rooms. Opening the door I took in everything I could within a few seconds nodding I fully entered and took my place next to him. Clipping the cuffs on I wrapped the chain around waist and closed it making it impossible for him to flee unless allowed. Getting comfortable I closed my eyes and drifted into a light doze well waiting for Ace to come at sunset to take over.

000

My eyes flew open as the chain shifted and I looked at the waking prisoner he looked around slowly confused. As his eyes landed on me I smiled and waved hoping it would creep him out some to raise the chances of a easy interrogation. It failed. Epicly. "An angel!" I blinked and looked around just to check if one of the medics had entered nope. I pointed at me and tilted my head out of instinct "Me?" He nodded making me blush lightly well he blushed darkly. Coughing I looked out the window and saw it was close to sunset turning back to the stranger I undid the chain and closed it on the chair. "Now one of my older brothers is going ta get here soon and I don't believe yer going ta be alive if he sees you shirtless." Going to the cabinet shoved into the corner I rumaged around for a bit. Leaning farther in my fingers brushed one of my old outfits I had donated to the medics pulling it out I shook it a few times. Tracing the hand stitched frost patterns I smiled softly remembering when I had made it.

\--Flashback--

It was cold outside and only half of our home was finished as the snow started to fall, Luffy sneezed. Pulling open one of our rucksacks I fished a heavier cloak out and pulled it over Luffy's head hoping he didn't catch a cold. Luffy hugged me well shivering I looked to the brats still working even well shivering and sneezing as they were hit straight on by the snow. Shaking my head I dug up a slightly ragged cloak in desperate need of a fix pulling out a spool of thread I got a needle and started working. As I finished one hole I spread the cloak out and looked at the stitches spread across the hem with a smile I connected the lines and worked more into the design. Snapping the thread I shook the cloak out and smirked at the frost like designs embroidered on the hem and armes.

\--Flashback End--

I heard the front door open and Ace start to talk to the doc in charge shaking my head I tossed the cloak at the guy and waited. He held up his hands and shook the chain I facepalmed before undoing the right side and letting him slip a sleeve on. Repeating with the left side I redid the cuffs and sat down well the guy still blushed and stared at me like a lost puppy. Ace came in just as his blush died down with a nod to Ace I stood and went to the door with a glance back I smiled at the guy before going out. I didn't see the ruby blush that I had created.

I climbed up the tree that housed our home and picked up my notebook and got Sabo and Luffy to fallow me back to the guy. With a wave to the medics I went into the room only to feel a sweatdrop run down the back of my head "Ace please release the prisoner." Ace frowned from where he was trying to strangle the guy with the chain. Shaking my head I tossed a glass orb that was glowing blue at Ace he dropped the guy and caught it well sweating nervously. With a smile I started to laugh hysterically well Ace held the orb tight afraid to drop it I slowly calmed down enough to take the orb back. Spinning the fragile ball on the tips of my fingers I tossed it into the air and let it disappear down one of my sleeves. "Now then Ace Pahleez! Go sit in tha corner!" Ace shuffled into the corner closest to the door well a blue pale floated over him. Sighing I turned back to the guy and sat down at the foot of the bed well Sabo took the chair and Luffy stood in front of the window. With a nod and reassuring smile to the guy Sabo started the interrogation/interview I wrote everything down.

\--Notes--

Q: Do you know who we are?

A: The Angel's brothers?

Q: Who is this Angel?

A: The bueatiful girl at the foot of the bed.

S: That is our sister don't speak of her like that!

M: Let it alone Hats I like it.

Q: What is your name?

A: Aokojii.

Q: Where are you from Aokojii?

A: MarineFord, I ran away.

Q: Are you a marine?

A: No, my mom wanted me to be one but my dad helped me get away from it.

Q: Who is your dad?

A: Admiral Akojii.

Q: Why did you run away?

A: Because two of my friends, Admiral Kiziru's daughters, were treated terribly for their mother being a pirate. In fact besides me there were 3 other people who ran away with me.

Q: And who are they?

A: Azri, Injii, and Mina. Akainu's and Kiziru's daughters.

Q: An what were you running away to become?

A: Injii, Mina, and me were going to become pirates. Azri was going to try an be a adventurer but that blew up after we crashed.

Q: How did you crash?

A: A marine vessel spotted us and fired thinking we were enemies. Azri used her powers to get us to safety.

Q: What powers?

A: Azri was forced by her father to eat the Terra-Terra no mi: model Volcanic Rock.

Q: Does anyone else have a devilfruit?

A: Mina, she has the Bright-Bright no mi.

M: That's the end. Plus we need to find these girls before they get injured or worse.

\--End of Notes--

I closed the book and tossed it to Ace well standing with a nod to Luffy I watched as he left by window to make search parties. Sabo grabbed Ace and left by door to go over the notes and a range a place for the quartet to stay well in our company. Stepping off the bed I plopped into the chair and got ready to explain exactly where Aokojii was taking a deep breath I slumped in the seat and began. "You and your friends are on Dawn Island in the East Blue, one of our hunting party's found you on Sunset Beach near Foosha Village. We asked you if you knew who we are because we have bountys and we are trying to make sure no marine finds us until we set sail. As you wish to be a pirate we can help, you see we are not bandits like you thought. As the 2nd co-captain of the Laughing Pirates I welcome you to our home as its a voting thing I can't just make you one of us. Now for a few of my own questions. A)How old are you? 2)What can you do? B)Whats MF like?!" Aokojii blinked. I smiled and bounce in the seat with excitement hoping for some answers.

Aokojii sat up and lend against the wall well thinking "I'm 13, I can do most chores, and its boring! So boring! I mean its a good information hive but its mind numbing!" I giggled at him. He smiled and winced as he tryed to move to the edge of the bed "Just how bad were my injures?" I tapped a finger to my chin before going out the door and picking up the clipboard. With a twirl I was back in the room and sitting with the board pressed close to my face with that I started to read. "3 cracked ribs, a bruised collarbone, and multiple shallow lacerations." He raised a hand "Yes?" He coughed "Simpler?" I chuckled. "You got lucky from what I can tell. If your boat was hit head on by the marines you could of easily died." He paled. Smiling I stood and dropped the clipboard before going over to the cabinet, pulling out a few pairs of jeans I tossed them over and left the room. With a wave to the medics on duty I went to the mess hall and skipped straight to Leo with my hands clasped behind my back. Leo stopped making cake batter and turned to me with a eyebrow raised in suspension "What?" I grinned. "I need a bowl of soup with a few pieces of bread and a glass. Its not for me the prisoner needs his own dinner." Leo nodded and quickly made the light meal.

I held the tray carefully and left the mess hall heading back to the medbay with a smirk teasing the edges of my lips. Knocking on the door I held the tray up for Mamba to see he nodded and let me pass to drop off the food. Kicking the door open to Aokojii cell I set the tray down on his lap and flopped across the foot of the bed with a yawn. "Its potato and chicken soup with 2 slices of sourdough bread. I'm going to get someone to drop a pitcher of water off later...hopefully." I yawned again. Aokojii nodded and tucked into the soup when he was about halfway through my eyes started to droop. I yawned again as he finished the meal and placed the tray in the seat my eyes drifted close and I fell asleep.

000

I mumbled as I heard Ace struggle against Sabo well Luffy laughed off to the side I ignored them in favor of hugging my new pillow. "Ah I think your brother is going to kill me." I groaned and cracked a eye open to glare at Ace before snuggling into Aokojii's side even more. "He won't hurt you 'cause I'm in the line of fire." Yawning I stretched out over the right side of him covering most of his major organs. I listened as Ace huffed and Sabo dragged the two out of the room before anyone was hurt or killed. Sighing I went back to sleep.

000

A/N: I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry to my viewers. I've been working on a project and didn't get much time to write. The next chapter will be up in a few days! I swear on my Spotify Playlist!

~ BlackoSun Out!


	9. Ace in Brother mode

One Piece : Status Quo Pirate Style

Chapter 09

Disclaimer

000

I woke up again just pass noon with Mitzy and Fuū clicking away on visual den dens well giggling. Yawning I rolled over and out of the bed before standing and swiping the snails away from them with a smile. "I don't think yer heads would like ta know that yer disobeying some of tha side rules. Ah course you can give me some blackmail on Ace an Hats so I can uh ignore yer ways." Mitzy and Fuū handed over several photos. With a grin I sent them off and unchained Aokojii from the chair "Come on I'm goin ta thatya to the mess hall." He nodded and stood up. Humming I led him out off the medbay and down a set of narrow steps to the ground all well silently notifying the lookouts. Waving to Gæll, Ander, and Vearen I kicked the tree and grabbed the rope ladder that fell "I hope you can climb with tha cuffs on." He nodded and started to climb up after me. As we got to the top I slipped on a bannana peel falling onto my rear glaring at the peel I picked it up and tossed it onto someone's head. Standing up again I dusted my butt off before pulling Aokojii to the swinging door "In we go!" I grinned and looked at his face well he looked around amazed.

Leo came out of the kitchens and I pointed to the top well tilting my head to Aokojii Leo nodded and went back into the kitchens. Clicking my tounge I gave a light tug on the chain and started up the steps for the top "Its lunch and we both haven't eaten." Sliding to the side I had him sit on the inside. Sitting down I waited as one of the cabinkids came up with a few plates of food and two glasses of juice. "Thanks brat, tell Leo I think you should get a few beri's for working." The kid nodded and raced back down the steps. I started to eat well Aokojii just sat there swallowing I waved a hand in front of his face "What's gots you staren?" He laughed. "Well you said you were pirates and I just don't think your piratey pirates. To kind and cute." I blinked once them twice before falling to stitches. "We are real pirates! The ones who set sail to see the world and for fill their dreams! Those bastards that go and plunder innocent villages are fakes!" He smiled and started to eat. Finishing the plate I stood up and dropped the chain with a snicker I jumped onto one of the beams and slid down leaving him to eat.

I crash landed into a group of cabinkids playing poker "I'm sorry that I'm not sorry, get up! I have work for you to do, yes its because of the new guy." Standing I took the cards and pulled the kids up. With a grin that reached my eyes I started working them "You 3 brats I want a tree limb picked big enough to hold 4! You 2 I want you to take a few thousand beri and get the essentials! And you can go tell the lookouts to get someone to call the search party's back and set a few new ones." They scattered. Giggling I went back to the top and found Aokojii still waiting for me with his plate empty "You just passed a test." He blinked "You didn't run." He opened his mouth and closed it. Quietly motioning for him to fallow I took him back down to ground level before taking his cuffs off and calling Kassy over. "Please get a few outfits for him, I have a box of donate clothes by the back window of the main house go get them out of it." Kassy nodded and ran off. I skipped over to a small boulder and scrambled up it to look out over the clearing I waved Aokojii up to sit next to me.

I hummed and watched as the crew milled about doing odd jobs or working on their skills Aokojii sat a bit farther behind me watching as well. "You don't seem to have a system." I laughed and smiled at him sadly "We have rules and Family Rules to keep everything in order. What you saw at MarineFord was how they stripped the grunts of their individuality so they wouldn't be people to them. Here we work as a family everyone's different in their own special ways. The rules are more like a guideline and only Family Rules can't be disobeyed." He made a strange noise. Looking back at him he was staring at nothing and a few faint tears were slipping away I bit my lip and chewed. "What's wrong?" He sniffed and wiped his face off "I was thinking about how I wish I had met you guys before now." I smiled and hissed out a giggle "Shihihihihi! We are pirates." He nodded and grinned.

000

I skidded to a stop and looked to the West most lookout just before Aokojii bowled me over "I give points, you at least tryed to stop." He chuckled sheepishly. Pushing him off I hopped up and dashed to the lookout "You said a messenger reported back that the girls were found up at Mid Beach?!" She nodded and shouted back. "Yeah! Sabo is going to Rabbit them back! He said they were just a little beat up but fine other then a few scrapes!" I giggled and bounced in place. Spinning I rocketed into Aokojii and started telling him the good news he groaned as one of my knees hit his ribs. "Get off." I rolled off and kept talking "Which means that voting can take place after the Docs release them!" Aokojii pushed himself up. "How does a voting work anyway?" I cheered and did a backflip as the Rabbit Hole appeared and the party was dumped out. With a smile to Aokojii I climbed up a tree and worked my way to the top braking the tree top layer. That's where I found Ace strumming away on his guitar and writing the notes down.

"Ace the others were found! Plus we need ta hold ah voting!" With that I grabbed his ankle and jumped down to land on a branch. Snickering at his face I jump down a few more before tossing him over the edge and leaping the rest of the way down onto Luffy. Luffy groaned as his head the ground and a few ribs cracked "I'm still not made of rubber El. If you want me not to die because you landed on me get me ah devilfruit." I nodded. "Its added to my list Lu!" Cartwheeling off of him I went over to where Ace was twitching on the ground "Have a nice fall?" He was up and trying to take my head off with his baton in a millisecond.

I ducked and weaved around the swings well looking at the new people that were still trying to stand up. "Hey Hats! Do you think I can do some experiments with yer hat!" He narrowed his eyes "Its for the good of the crew!" He visibly became depressed. I smirked and grabbed the baton end swinging my weight to the left it knocked Ace off of his feet.

Walking over to Sabo and the arrivals I took his hat and pictured a devilfruit I had seen in a book awhile back. Well I pictured everything about the fruit Ace got up and joined us next to the finally steady girls "When should we hold the voting?" I ignored him instead shoving my hand into the hat. My hand closed around a small object and I pulled falling back as the fruit didn't seem to be quite happy about being pulled out of the hat. I started to laugh hysterically as I brought the fruit up to my eyes and showing the confused people around me. "Is that a Devilfruit?" I nodded and tossed it to Ace "It seems that my experiment worked! You can have it Ace its the Mera-Mera no mi." He stared. Sabo took his hat back and looked into it with wonder well Ace stared at the fruit amazed with the levels my insanity had hit. I stuck my tounge out and took the fruit before shoving it down his throat "Stop gawking and eat yah dolt!" He swallowed. I nodded as his face went green from the terrible taste "Good job. By the way that's a Logia the rarest category of DFs and a good power to have. Just don't get a big head." Ace glared just before his hair caught fire.

I was joined in laughter by most everyone well someone tossed a bucket of seawater over his head. Snapping my fingers I looked at Jamma with a devils smile "I think when I learn more about DFs yer going ta get one." He trembled and ran. Blowing a raspberry after his fleeing back I turned back to the girls "Now then which of you 3 is Azri?" A girl with black hair and purple eyes scooted forward. Patting her head I smiled "We can either let you be in the voting or we can set you up for transport to the next island." She shook her head and made a few symbol with her hands. I blinked and nodded "So you want ta stay?" She nodded well her friends looked at me in surprise. "What?" The blondle one answered "You can understand her?" I giggled "Of course! In fact we have a mute that I'm teaching sign language around here." They smiled and glomped me. "Ah Aokojii can you get them off?" He snickered and pulled them off one by one.

As the last one was off of me I whistled a shrill pitch making a group of people join us around the 4. "The voting is to began right now!" Everyone not us and strangers left the clearing leaving us to stand in the center. "As the 2nd co-captain of the Laughing Pirates I call to session the voting of Azri!" I raised my hand and Luffy fallowed with Ace and Sabo. "The voting of Azri is full, welcome to the family. Now for the voting of Mina!" I held my hand up well only Sabo and Luffy joined in. "The voting of Mina is complete 3/4, welcome to the family. The voting of Injii!" Only me and Luffy. Humphing I played Rock, Wave, Boat against Sabo winning "The vote goes to Mina, welcome to the family. An Yer Aokojii!" I was the only one to have my hand up. Ace started to pull his baton out I wasn't having that "I call First Mate! By Family Rules I can pick my first mate even against the will of the other captains! I chose Aokojii." Ace froze and caught on fire again. Sabo backed away with Luffy guiding the 4 away from the clearing as soon as they were out Ace attacked.

I ducked and punched him cursing as my hand went through him flipping back I released Jo a dodged the flaming baton. As the first traces of green smoke came off of me I pulled a card out and swipped at his torso cutting a long line from his front to back. Flicking the card back into my sleeve I jumped over his head and kicked his back knocking him to the ground where he rolled into a crouch. Growling I barred my teeth at him and charged sliding at the last minute to get behind him pouncing onto his back I latched my teeth onto the back of his neck. He froze knowing I wouldn't hesitant to bite down and rip his throat open "I concede." I let go and rolled away with a bloody smile I laughed and nodded to Ace showing him it was a good fight. He limped out of the clearing to go get medical help well I wiped the blood away and looked at everyone waiting around the edge of the clearing. "Aokojii is my First Mate and I want everyone to treat him as such. Jamma! Take him to your bunks and drop the girls off with Sann, Fass is still in the medbay from his in counter with the Tiger Lord." Jamma nodded and led them off. Sighing I went to the main house before flopping in bed asleep.

0000000

I cursed as Jamma woke me up "What!" He jumped back "Its that day!" I shot up with a smile and scrambled out of bed. "Come on we have to get ready!" Jamma chuckled well I rifled through my clothes with excitement. Pulling out a dark blue cloak I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white t shirt setting them out for later. Twisting around I picked Jamma up and jumped out thew window howling out in happiness about the day. You see it was the Birthday since we have so many people on the crew we just put all of the B-Days together. Dropping Jamma off on one of the rare platforms I swung down to my personal storage shed and pulled all of the gifts out. Carrying them all down to the big boulder I dropped them off and hurried back to my room to get dressed for the occasion. Ace came in just as I clipped the cloak closed "I hope Azri like the gift I got her." I snickered "When are you going to ask her out?" He blushed and looked to the side "When Sabo asks Mina out and Injii sees Luffys attraction." I laughed. Pulling out a chest from under my bed I lifted it and went back outside with a smile and happiness radiating off of me.

The entire crew was out sitting here and there waiting for us to come out, sitting the chest down I laughed and picked the first gift up. "Number 12!" A cook got up and took the gift this went on until all of the gifts were given and only the 4 captain chests were left. Jamma, Jullie, Quinnzy, Sweeney, Azri, Aokojii, Mina, and Injii came and sat down close to us waiting. Sabo opened his chest and handed a gift to Sweeney and Mina, I watched as they opened the gifts. Sweeney smiled at his new set of throwing knives well Mina blushed at the powder blue dress that looked like what Alice had worn. Smiling I took my gift well Ace and Luffy took theirs well they tore into the paper I peeled it away carefully giggling as I held the pocket watch up. Ace clicked his 2 spoons together well Luffy played with his bell necklace Sabo scratched the back of his head "Sorry my powers acted up." I snickered.

Ace popped open his chest and tossed a gift to Quinnzy well handing Azri's over gently I bit my lip well Quinnzy glared at the rainbow scarf and Azri put on the fire designed bracelet. Taking Aces gift I waited until Sabo and Luffy had opened theirs. Sabo raised a eyebrow well looking at the pincushion ring Luffy giggled well tying the new ribbon onto his hat. Laughing I opened mine only to choke at the note "Because." I moved the tissue paper only to grin at the gift. Taking the neon green hat out of the package I giggled well playing with the ears sown to the top slipping it on I nodded. Luffy grinned and pried open his chest before passing out all of the gifts at the same time.

Jullie sighed as she picked up the weights well Sabo snickered at the orange hair dye in inside off his own package. Ace pulled the red beaded necklace out and glared at Luffy before putting it on I snickered well Injii opened her gift. She blinked and pulled a gold mess out of the wrapping paper I tilted my head and poked it only to snap my hand back as it wiggled and let loose a squeak. I looked at Luffy deadpan "You got her a cat." He shook his head "I got her a lion cub!" I blinked and nodded before opening my gift. It was a blob of white and black pokadots from what I could tell until it moved "Luffy?" He snickered "Its a hyena pup!" I grinned. Setting the pup on my lap I opened my chest and tossed Jamma his gift first he grimaced at the pink paper.

I watched as he opened the gift and froze a bright smile lighting his face I chuckled as he pulled the black catsuit out. With a nod I passed Luffy his gift once the confetti of paper was gone he pulled the Heart shaped pendant out I pointed to his hat. Handing Ace and Sabo their gifts at the same time I smirked well they blushed solid red. Sabo held up the copy of Alice in Wonderland well Ace held up the fireproof suit with wings on the back. Ace sighed and pouted well Sabo read the inside of the book I pulled the last present out and handed it over to Aokojii. I watched as he pulled it out and looked at it I chewed on my lip waiting "What is it?" I giggled well he spun it around "Its ah sample of my latest success I call it Frost Flash 3 or FF-3. If you ever get in trouble just use it, it will freeze everything in a 5 mile radius for 3 minutes well unless their made of fire, magma, or ice." He nodded and clipped the necklace on. With a smile I stood only to be dragged down by Jamma "We haven't given you your presents!" I blinked and had a gift shoved into my hands.

I looked at Ace, Sabo, and Luffy only to see the same thing shrugging I opened the gift to see a case of glass orbs. Smiling I looked at the others Ace was holding a pair of goggles well Sabo had a teacup charm Luffy held a baseball bat. I groaned just as second gift was passed to me by Aokojii opening it I blinked then blushed then laughed. I pulled the sleeping mask out and looked at Aokojii "Are ya tellin me something?" He nodded. "You fall asleep so often I figured that you needed something to block the sun out." I snickered and stuck the mask to sit just under my hats brim and above my eyes. He shook his head and mumbled something "What was that?" He chuckled "You look amusing." Shaking my head I turned to the 3 stooges that were my brothers. Ace and Sabo held up the same gift just in different colors Ace had a red armband with the Laughing Pirates symbol well Sabo had a blue one. Luffy giggled well slipping the orange vest on over the dark purple long sleeve shirt he wore I snickered.

Standing up I held the pup to my chest and saluted Aokojii "Have luck! By the by Bud will be added into the training program." Jamma whimpered well Aokojii sighed already feeling the ghost bites.

000

I ducked under Bud he leapt at me only to knock Jamma over from where he had been trying to get a hit on Aokojii. I shot my hand out and grabbed Bud before he got away "Hold Still! You need the bath!" At that moment Jamma turned the hose onto us and drenched me and the pup. Sitting down I held Bud in a headlock well Jamma continued to spray us with the hose after a few minutes he stopped. Catching the soap that Jamma had tossed I squirted half the bottle onto him and scrubbed before closing my eyes just as Jamma hit us with the hose again. Spitting out the soapy water I held onto Bud and waited until a towel was tossed over us whipping it around I tied Bud up inside. I fell back and groaned as every cut, bite, and bruise ached in sync "That's now a job for tha brats." Jamma groaned and fell next to me well Aokojii dried Bud off. Rolling over I wrestled Buds collar on and falling back over "Hey uh Elwood? I thought that you would like some info on MF. What ya say?" I raised my head and blinked well a smile crept onto my face.

Jumping up I tackled him and smiled "I could kiss ya!" He blushed well Jamma covered his eyes and a collum of flames shot up somewhere to the South. I blinked confused as I was held up by Sabo well Ace tried to kill Aokojii Luffy was holding Jamma and Bud away from the flames. "Ummm, what's goin on?" Sabo held me tight well glaring at the fleeing Aokojii "Rule of Family 9." I frowned. Then it hit me "He's not uh perv! I said I 'could' kiss! Plus he has info on MF! Think of the possibilities!" Sabo didn't stop glaring at Aokojii. Wiggling out of the cloak I shot across the ground and bowled Aokojii over just before Ace sent a firey fist at us. I curled up on his chest and glared at Ace "Get yer firey ass away." He backed up well I stayed as Aokojii's human shield. After a few minutes of the stalemate Ace sighed and deflated well I held onto Aokojii's shoulders well I told him to get up.

Once he was up I dropped down and placed my hands on my hips and glared at Ace and Sabo well standing straight in my full 5'2 glory. "Don't try an kill my firstmate again!" They nodded and sulked off back to the main house. Giggling I straightened myshirt and spun around grinning "Now then you where going to tell me about MF!" Aokojii just laughed well Jamma mumbled something and left.

000

A/N : Boom Bioch's! I gots it up in records time!

SHUT THE HE'LL UP BOS!

Never! I'm screaming from the rooftops! Let me go Anony!

EXCUSE US FOR A FEW DAYS. I NEED TO TEACH BOS A LESSON IN INSIDE VOICES.

Save me!!!!!!

QUIET! THIS ANONY SIGNING OFF FOR BOTH OF US.

Hhheeellllppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Time skips, Love, and Adventure!

One Piece : Status Quo Pirate Style

Chapter 10

Disclaimer (cut and paste)

000

\--Timeidy Skips!--

I woke up with a killer headache "Make the world go away." The words were muffled by who ever my face was pressed into. The pillow groaned in agreement. Lifting my head I looked at the person and put my head back down it was only Aokojii and Jamma was passed out next to us along with everybody else. "What happened last night?" Aokojii answered if painfully "Ace and Sabo turned 17." I groaned and pressed my face further into his side "That still doesn't explain how I got plastered last night." Aokojii groaned out another answer. "Yer dad sent them a white den den mushi and they decided to prank call Senny, Garp, and the Admirals. That was about the time you dared me to a drinking contest." I groaned with him as that hit us. "Who do you think has the pictures?" "Mitzy." I nodded and groaned as a wave of nausea hit me.

Getting up we lend against one another and went for a better place to sit/lay down in agony. I still couldn't believe time had passed so quickly I remember like yesterday Ace trailing after Azri trying to ask her out. Now they had been dating for almost a year! Resting my forehead against the tree next to me I sighed "What else happened last night?" Aokojii blush "Well Ace and Azri started making out well Sabo danced with Mina if subtly grooping her is called dancing. Injii finally noticed Luffy and they agreed to try it out to see if it would work and you confessed your love to me." I blinked held a finger pinched myself before softly yelling. "I WHAT!?!?!!" He looked to the side and kept his neon blush, groaning I rubbed my temples and flopped into his lap "Yes I have a crush on you. No you don't have to humor me." He stopped me well shaking his head "Actually I have a crush on you as well." I blinked and started to laugh.

After a few minutes I got up and shook the last traces of my headache off before looking straight at Aokojii. "So we both have crushes on each other. Well now Ace can't kill you, how about we try ta date?" He nodded and stood up. "How about tonight at 7?" I giggled and nodded "Yer quick!" He smirked "I've been waiting since about 2 days after I met you to say that." I let loose a sharp laugh and skipped off.

First things first I have to tell Luffy. I found him curled up with Simba and Injii kicking him I waited until I heard a moan "I'm going out with Aokojii tonight at 7" he gave me a thumbs up and I left. If by what the sun was telling me it was just pass 5 which ment I had about 2 hours until the date. Going up to the house I looked for clothes. Picking out a simple purple dress with green thights I pulled my traveling cloak out of storage and got ready, aka I took a shower. Sighing as the warm water washed over me I felt better and not so deathly toweling my hair off I got dressed and apllied a little bit of black eyeliner. With a nod into the mirror I stuck my hair into a braid and clipped the cloak on well smiling, I had a date!

I perked up as a knock sounded on my window sil looking out it I saw Aokojii waiting well dressed in a pair of black jeans with a blue shirt and white vest. Smiling at him I walked to the window and opened it "Its 7?" He shook his head "10 minutes til." I snickered and held my hand out he took it and helped me up into the sil. With a grin we jumped down to the ground and went off. "So where are we going?" He nodded to the East "To a tiny town called Fernwell." I nodded knowing the town from Sanns work. It took 30 minutes to get to the town traveling at our speed with a smile Aokojii took my hand and led me to a small and quiet café. He like a gentleman pulled my chair out for me "We are having a pirate date." I giggled well he chuckled. A waiter came by and we ordered a glass of water each and or meals as our water was set down I started to talk. "So where are we going after this?" He tapped the table "For icecream and a show." I smile giddy at the thought of icecream.

My salad was set down and time for talk disappeared in favor of eating as I took the last bite and downed it with the water we nodded. As the waiter turned his back we got up and ran out. I laughed as we turn a corner and slowed to a walk "A dine and Dash a great way to start a date!" He laughed and took me to a icecream stall where he paid. Licking the cone I fallowed Aokojii down to the lake that sat at the center of Fernwell "So where's this show?" A set of fireworks went off. Aokojii smiled "Today's a festival in the neighboring village and you can see the fireworks all the way over here." I just nodded and lend against him watching the show. It was pass midnight when the fireworks stopped we got up and started back home. It was as he dropped me off that I took a glance to my vacant room and turned to face him "I had a wonderful night. Thank you." With a smile I kissed him and ducked inside.

I had just closed the window and sat down when Ace opened the door. Shit. "Hi Ace." He pointed at the window and glared "Yes I went on pa date with Aokojii." He huffed and spun on his heel and marched out. Great the silent treatment, well two can play at that game! I ignored Ace for 3 days he broke on the 2nd.

\--More Time Skippidy!--

It was my 17 birthday and after a fierce debate with Sabo there would be no alcohol not even an drop. I was getting dressed when Luffy came in ready to go dressed in his purple long sleeve shirt with the orange vest over it and jeans. His Strawhat was angled to sit farther back in the cloak hood. I grinned and finished the 12 braid I had fixed in my hair before putting my odd combo of a sleeping mask and hat on. "Were finally 17!" I started to vibrate in excitement. With a salute and a snap I was out the window and cartwheeling off looking for my first mate, I found him carrying a few chests of things down to the boats. I grinned "How far along are we in schedule?!" He smiled back "Maybe a hour ahead. If a few more people joined we will be ready in about 2 hours." I nodded and signaled a few more down to help. With a wave I bounced away to pack up my things, I yelped as Ace caught the neck of my shirts stopping me from flying pass. "I want you to help Luffy me and Sabo are going to the dock to sort everything out with the mates." I nodded and ran on.

Skidding to a stop I looked at Luffy practically empty room "Your already done?" He nodded and closed the trunk. Shrugging I went a pack my own room up leaving only the bed, dresser, and mirror. Carrying the trunk out I met with Luffy and we went down to the docks where everyone was waiting. The first people we saw were Dadan, Makino, and the Mayor. Makino was dressed in a pair of jeans and t shirt an shot gun strapped across her back with a flintlock on each thigh "I'm coming." It wasnt a question only a statement. With a nod I pointed to group of crew members all carrying or wearing a object that shot, meaning everything from slingshots to bazookas. "Their the experts in the field of shooting. If you want more close combat skills just talk to anyone wearing a sword or carrying a melee weapon." She nodded and went over joining the conversation.

Dadan handed us a couple sacks of books and left without saying anything the Mayor pointed to the now closed bar. "Your presents from me, Makino, and your father are in there." I smiled and waved before shooting off with Luffy in tow. Opening the doors I saw 3 small wrapped things setting on a table, 3 more were on the next table. Going over to the one on the left I saw my name and started to unwrap the things. From the Mayor I got pocketknife with 2 different blades from Makino I got a pistol and a case of rounds. I finally opened the gift from dad only to stop and tuck it away in one of my sleeve pockets. It was a black choker with his tattoo done in red along its length in the center sat a silver charm in the shape of the RAs symbol. Picking up the note inside I read it with a smile 'You told me that you couldn't join the cause but that you could support it. So that all of my agents know you and your crew are allies I made my personal symbol into a charm for you to wear. Good Luck and I'll see you off in Lougetown. Your Dad' I pulled the choker out again to put it on only to stop as Aokojii came in.

"Were ready. What's that?" I showed him the necklace and held it up "Can you put it on?" He nodded and strung it across my neck clasping it. Dropping my hair I picked up Luffy gifts and hurried out at the docks I waved and jumped onto the closet boat with Aokojii right behind. With that we sailed out into the harbor pass the Lord of the Coast well this was happening I was boat jumping to Luffy. "Hey El! Luffy on the purple boat!" I shouted a thanks back to the person and went straight to the purple boat. Dropping down I gave Luffy his presents well smiling widely and show off the new choker "Dad thought ahead." Luffy snickered well opening his gjft from Dad. I blinked and poked the thing "Is that ah devilfruit?" He nodded and read the note. 'I found it on a raid. Its called the Frost-Frost no mi do as you please with it nobody here wanted it. From Dad.' Luffy handed it to me. "Give it to Aokojii." I opened my mouth only to close it as Luffy gave the look sighing I ship jumped back to Aokojii and gave him the DF.

"Luffy told me to give it to you. Its the Frost-Froat no mi." He took the fruit and spun it around "My father told me about this fruit, its the parcima mimck of his own Logia." I nodded. "Are you going ta eat it?" I got my answer when he bit and swallowed a tiny piece of it. "That was nasty." I snickered as his face went green he glared and frost crept out from under his feet. He blinked and lifted a foot up to stare at the bottom "Well that's creepy. Now I understand why Ace was always looking behind himself the first few weeks." I nodded and poked the frost onto giggle as it laced up my arm. "It tickles!" He poked me and a bit more frost was added to my clothes well the old melted . "I think its suppose to be cold." I just giggled well he poked a passerby "THATS COLD!" I started to full out laugh well they ran around.

I got up just as a lookout called a whirlpool off the starboard bow. Racing over to the railing I watched as we passed the whirlpool and a cruise ship on the way, we had just cleared it when a ugly ass pink monstrosity showed up. "What. The. Fucking. Hell. Is. That." Aokojii mimed killing himself well covering his eyes "That is a abomination. Please can we destroy it?" I shook my head and pointed to a fat tub of lard. "I feel as if she's going to important, the pink mouse too." He looked back and sighed "Can we grab them then destroy it?" I nodded "Only if I get first shot." He agreed. Getting the capturing party set wasn't hard nether was getting and imprisoning the fat tub of lard the hard part was putting up with the pink mouse say how he wanted to be a marine. After the 12th time he said it I punched him "Shut the hells up! Aokojii here ran away from becoming a marine because it was unjust and cruel! Do you want to be a nameless grunt that no one would care about if killed!" The mouse stopped and paled.

After that he stayed queit and sat with the cabinkids playing games and learning about what we were like. "Who do you thinks going to take him? My bets on Sabo." I shook my head "Nope Luffy." I set 100 beri in a green pot well Aokojii put 100 in a blue pot. We were half way to Shell town when Luffy claimed the pink mouse with a smile I took the blue pot and dumped it into my green one. Picking the mouse up I cackled calling to Luffy "How yah want him?!" Luffy snickered "Decked and ready!" I smiled and tossed him to Sann. Walking back to my cash I gathered it up and stuck it in my room "So Frosty think we should have Fass go to Ace or Sabo?" He chuckled at the nickname before holding up a finger "Sabo, he needs some help over there with all the crew members." I nodded and grabbed Fass as he passed by patting his head I tossed him over to Sabo.

I hummed out a jaunty tune and rested against the main mast well Aokojii played with his new powers. I giggled as a frost pattern went up my arm "I'm telling ya it tickles!" I couldn't see it but I could feel the smirk he was wearing. At that second a line of frost hit the back of my neck making me shriek with laughter and roll around on deck. I glared well holding the back of my neck and cursing "Don't do that ya bastard!" He snickered and held his hands up "No promises El." I pouted and turned away from him. He sighed and relented "Fine, but only when around enemies, noncrewmates, and Ace." I smiled and turned back to him "Deal!" We shook on it.

I clicked my tounge as we came into harbor jumping down I paid for all four boats and asked for a good restaurant. With a name and directions we went off on our many separate ways only knowing to get back to the ship by 2 so we could head out again. Walking with Aokojii I led him to the restaurant and a table "I think this is a good place to heard gossip." He nodded and ordered a glass of water. Getting one for myself I listened as the people around us talked about someone named Zoro "You know anything about him?" Aokojii nodded. "He's abounty hunter that the papers say was caught a week ago. My bet is he willingly turned himself in under false pretence." I grinned. "Raid?" He joined me in grinning "Raid." Standing we went to the marine base at the center of town. "Its ugly." He agreed "Give me a lift!" Letting him lift me up far enough to reach the wall top was a bit dizzying "I forgot as I went up that you were so tall." An he was I was short at only 5'4 well he towered above me at 10'8.

Sighing I looked out over the courtyard well he jumped up next to me "You take the back I'll take the front." With a nod we went our separate ways. Slipping through the gate wasn't very hard and once in I just walked straight into the building without a care. Passing a patrol I nodded and carried on with my back straight and with measured steps, Gramps training was useful. Stepping into the captains office I looked around for a bit shifting the barrels at the corner of the room I found a safe. Cracking the lock I opened it to find a message from Buggy the Clown 'A pirates that looks like a clown, I think I just found my newest recruit.' Putting the message back I took the devilfruit just sitting there. Reading the tag I smirked tucking it away fixing everything back into place I left by window and joined Aokojii at the base.

"What you find?" He held up 3 swords "Zoro's swords." I smiled we quickly left and waited until 1 when the lookouts left for lunch. Having Aokojii lift me over the wall I went straight to Zoro "I have your swords!" He glared Bloody murder. "Join the crew and I'll give them back." He started to strain against the ropes "Or I could just sell them." That stopped him. "Your the devil." I grinned "Of course I am! So what ya say!?" He bowed his head "Fine." With that I untied him. Getting back over the wall was easy as I had Zoro lift and Aokojii catch "Where are my swords?" Aokojii handed them over. I smiled and dragged the two back to the ships so we could leave.

0

Luffy was jealous about how I got to raid the base. "Why did you raid the base with out ussss?" I put my hands on my hips. "It was a lead to a line of gossip. I acted as I did because a Innocent man was tied up as if a sacrifice too the gods. Plus he's all years have fun." Zoro looked between us. "Just what is wrong with this crew?" I laughed "Nuthin! Were just havin ah mo." Zoro was still confused. "Our crew has 4 captains, the only one marines are going to know about is Luffy. Your going to be on his a main crew as a body guard." I turned on my heel. Searching for a few seconds I called out May "Get him outfitted!" Zoro rose a eyebrow well scowling, I snickered and went to the prisoner.

000

A/N: Yes I know it short but I need to write out the next chapter and started to run out of steam.

IT LEAST YOU LEARNED THE IMPORTANCE OF THE INSIDE VOICE.

You are a Monster!

BOS JUST FINISH THE AN AND START WORKING.

I hate you. So anyway this is it for every few days updates, for now. I don't know when I'll have the next out but hope y'all enjoy!

This is BlackoSun

AND ANNOY!

SiGnInG oFf!


End file.
